Sin Reservas
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Un rubio caprichoso que consigue lo que quiere, el un chef que paso por mucho mas que los demas, pensando que ese alguen habia estado muerto, pero parece ser que su hermano save algo que no quiere que sepa, ademas de que es hermano con quien vive.KxR OOC
1. Planeando

**Sin Reservas**

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao, y demás, etc. etc.

**Resumen:** Que pasaría si juntáramos a los mejores chef de Rusia y de China en el país de Japón, por el simple capricho de un rubio??

**Autor:** Marpesa Fane-li マルペサ・ファネ-リ

**Parejas:** Kai &Rei, Bryan & Tala, Max & Tyson, por el momento

**Notas:** Este fanfic será hecho por mi parte, Rizuzetsute y Princess Giza. El titulo es de la misma película que lleva su nombre, pero el contenido supongo que ha de ser distinto ya que no he visto esa película, y supongo que un poco con el resumen. n.nº

**Primer Capitulo --- Planeando---**

Sentado en uno de los sillones de aquella oficina se encontraba sentado un joven de unos 27 años, ojos azules y cabello rubio, en su cara tenia unas cuantas pecas, que le daba aire de ser alguien inocente, pero sin embargo era socio mayoritario, de la Compañía de Nutrisa, enfrente de su computadora, viendo la cantidad de acciones que podría administrar en un nuevo restaurante en la ciudad de Tokio; que solo él pondrá sin tener ningún socio alguno que le ayude. Lo único que tenia que hacer era buscar los mejores chef, de algún lugar y así poder abrir en unos cinco meses aproximadamente.

Por lo tanto hacia algunas llamadas al que iba a ser Gerente de ese lugar, para que se comunicara con los chef´s, cuando el mismo los encontrara por lo que mando a hacer una investigación para que les mandara una lista de todos los mejores y así poder seleccionar algunos dos. Si, ese socio mayoritario en realidad a veces hacia uno que otro capricho, este era uno de esos, que sin lugar a dudas, tendría que realizar para beneficio propio y supongo que también para los demás.

En si el Gerente, como a los dos días, llego con el rubio, para poder darle los datos que había encontrado para su grata satisfacción de su jefe, mas sin embargo con lo que único que llevo fueron dos expedientes, el rubio, se le quedo viendo raro y agarro los fólder´s en los que se encontraba algo interesante para llevar a cabo, lo que tenia planeado.

En uno de ellos le informaba que era de Rusia y que no podía trabajar sin sus ayudantes, aunque a lo mejor no quería a uno de ellos, pero eso solo lo dedujo, mientras que el segundo expediente, se le informaba que el chef, era de China, y que trabajaba solo.

Muy bien hecho Tyson- el mejor trabajo que has hecho n.n

Gracias, Mizuhara-bochuo – contesto, el otro chico que apenas, había entrado por esa puerta para darle la información que se requería

No me digas por mi apellido, mejor tutéame, quieres??

Esta bien, Max

Bien, ahora solo nos falta, contratar personal capacitado, para esto, que hagan la construcción y tratar de convencer a este par de chicos, para que vengan a trabajar aquí, nee??

Excelente Max, tratare de que se organice todo, y enviare la invitación en la que les explique por que los escogimos y puedan venir. Que te parece?

No, mejor envíales un boleto de primera clase y que estén aquí dentro de un mes, para que así puedan hacer sus preparativos o lo que tengan que hacer. Y ven dentro de una hora.

Comprendido y anotado, Max.

El chico de ojos color marrón y cabello azul marino, se retiro de esa oficina y subió a uno de los elevadores, para poder ir la imprenta y publicar el anuncio para el nuevo trabajo y que requería empleados. Lo único que podría tener en mente era eso como poder solucionar el trabajo en tan poco tiempo, pero todo se puede siempre que quieres a esa persona para que este satisfecha, lo cierto es que el chico ojimarron le gustaba su jefe, impresionante pero él era un año mayor que el ojiazul. Mientras hacia público el anuncio, se encamino al aeropuerto a comprar cuatro boletos para que salieran de vuelo dentro de un mes.

Regresando con el jefe, este estaba comiendo ahí dentro de la oficina, ya que tenia cosas muy importantes, motivo que siempre estaba dentro de ese cuarto que se había vuelta casi su segunda casa. Ya había pasada casi la hora, que le había dicho a Tyson, para que regresara, por eso tenia otro plato de comida encima de su escritorio, para cuando el llegara, sin previo aviso, el chico peliazul, se adentro a la oficina, sin tocar, cosa de la que se arrepintió inmediatamente, ya que el rubio estaba cambiándose, (pg: como esta eso??, en una oficina?? Ritsu: deja, y explico) la camisa azul claro, por una camisa verde claro, ya que detrás de unos estantes, esta un guardarropa, por si en alguna ocasión se requiere y esta era una de ellas, ya que el ojiazul, estaba comiendo cuando sonó su celular, pero al momento de contestar la llamada no tuvo coordinación en sus manos y casi medio plato se le había caído encima.

Por otra parte Tyson estaba un poco sonrojado, ya que lo encontró con el torso desnudo y trato de darse media vuelta, pero algo lo detuvo. Sintió algo frío que le recorrió por el antebrazo.

Tyson, no te vallas, quédate conmigo – le menciono el rubio de una forma un poco sensual que daba la idea de otra cosa – a comer – agrego

Bueno, esta bien, ya que si hace un poco de hambre – dijo un poco nervioso y se iba a sentar enfrente del escritorio hecho de caoba, que para su gran fortuna este le daba cierto limite entre los dos, o tal vez para su desgracia.

Pero en vez de irse a sentar, un cuerpo poco mas pequeño que el otro, lo rodeo con sus delgados brazos, y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul, que podía sentir el rápido ritmo del corazón de su empleado. Dado que estaba algo ensimismado no se dio cuenta de que ya podía sentir el respirar del otro en su propia cara. Cundo reacciono, pudo ver como el chico de las pecas, cerraba los ojos muy lentamente para así poder formar un tierno beso, Tyson, no sabia como reaccionar, pero sus impulsos fueron los que le invadieron en ese momento y comenzó con un ligero movimiento de boca, que para desgracia de ambos no duro mucho el gusto, ya que en ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro una chica de unos 25 años, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que se sorprendió mucho por lo que había visto, pero rápidamente guardo compostura y se las arreglo para hablar.

Mizuhara, aquí le traigo los papeles de la empresa Dimension Tatewaki , que se quiere unir a nosotros – le dijo la recién llegada y le entrego un expediente –con permiso – volvió a decir

Adelante Hilary – este solo sonrió ante lo ocurrido, y trato de no darle importancia al hecho

Notas de autoras:

Princess Giza: que tal!!!, minna!!!, este es mi primer fic largo, bueno soy la asistente

Rizuzetsute: ya me quieres robar el crédito ehh?, aunque a veces, creo que debí de haber escogido a Ray, en ves de ti.

Princess Giza: ahh no es para tanto, además yo también te doy muchas ideas,

Rizuzetsute: mas bien muchos dolores de cabeza. Bueno aquí les traigo mi mas reciente obra y por supuesto la publicada, porque el otro no creo publicarlo. Como les decía, este fanfic, se me vino a la mente cuando estaba viendo la tele y pasan el corto de la película Sin Reservas y como si me hubiera pasado un rayo por la cabeza y se me vino una gran idea, o sea esta. Así que por favor espero que dejen rewiev. Se acepta de todo, si quieren que me muera, pues también son recibidos, aunque dudo que se los cumpla, n.n. créanme cuando les digo que raros son los momento en que estoy contento, porque siempre ando queriéndome pelear.

Princes Giza: es cierto, a mi trae como su puerquito T.T bueno nos despedimos minna!!! Y espérenos para el próximo capitulo. Sobre la empresa Dimension Tatewaki, fue idea mía.

Rizuzetsute: gracias al apoyo de Naoky, una gran amiga, aunque yo la considero, mi hermana gemela. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.

Otra cosa, si ven alguna falta de ortografía, en alguno de los nombres, háganmelo saber.

Hasta pronto!!!


	2. Los Buscados

**Sin Reservas**

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao, y demás, etc. etc.

**Resumen:** Que pasaría si juntáramos a los mejores chef de Rusia y de China en el país de Japón, por el simple capricho de un rubio??

**Autor:** Marpesa Fane-li マルペサ・ファネ-リ

**Parejas:** Kai &Rei, Bryan & Tala, Max & Tyson

**Notas:** Este fanfic será hecho por mi parte, Rizuzetsute y Princess Giza. El titulo es de la misma película que lleva su nombre, pero el contenido supongo que ha de ser distinto ya que no he visto esa película, y supongo que un poco con el resumen. n.nº Tambien creo que va a ver OOC, ya que el carácter de algunos no me salen y por supueto es AU. DEDICADO a: Ratekahinashysu-KxR, Naoky y cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, por haber dejado su comentario.

**Segundo Capitulo ----- Los Buscados ------**

En realidad no lo podía creer, desde que paso ese beso, ya no se podía comportar de la misma forma con el jefe, se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, y eso estaba afectando a su desempeño en el trabajo, trataba de evitarlo a cualquier costa, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que solo él trabajaba en ese proyecto, que desde que lo supo sabia que no terminaría bien. Bueno al menos no ha empezado bien para el chico de cabelloazulado y ni siquiera empieza. Ahora en este momento está en ese lugar en el que pronto existirá un restaurante que lo respaldara la empresa Nutrisa, en ese momento los trabajadores (PG. Albañiles, Ritsu: son trabajadores) estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo para poder acabar la obra en menos de dos meses, aparte les iban a pagar muy bien. Había contratado a dos arquitectos, para que acabaran más rápido la obra. Hace una semana empezaron, y ahora acababan de poner los cimientos para que en el nivel del suelo pudieran construir, las paredes sin ningún percance, ya que algunas veces, no son suficientemente resistentes los cimientos y las edificaciones se vienen abajo por algún movimiento sísmico de muy bajo nivel. Pero lo peor de todo, la gota que derramo el vaso, fue que él no le diera la mínima importancia.

**Flash Back—**

Después de que Hilary se marchara, Max llevo los documentos al escritorio, y se sentó enfrente de el, como si no hubiese ocurrido algo, sin embargo el chico de ojos marrón, se quedo en shock, de hecho no podía volver a la realidad, por el repentino aparecer de la chica.

Tyson, que no piensas comer?? – pregunto muy inocente el rubio

Ehh??, si claro Max – esto lo dijo con un poco de arrastre entre las palabras, se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenia para algún cliente que lo iba a ver, en su oficina, agarro su plato de comida, y apenas iba a dar el primer bocado cuando algo, mas bien alguien lo interrumpe.

Que es lo que tienes Ty-chan?- dijo sin pena alguna el otro – espero que no te enojes por lo de "Ty-chan"

No, claro que no, y no tengo nada – replico el otro

Ay, a mi no me engañas, con ese "no tengo nada", quiere decir que tienes mucho, aunque no se que es, anda confía en mi

No se preocupe Max, no tengo nada, así que si no le molesta, necesito comer para poder, hace las cosas que me encargo – se podría decir que se defendió el chico, aunque de que??, era la pregunta que había en el aire.

Bueno entonces te dejo comer, mientras yo me acabo de vestir, porque a veces me sale lo infantil, y hago cosas que no debería hacer – lo dijo sin ninguna intención

Ahh – el chico se quedo pensando mientras comía (PG: Increíble, lo puede hacer, Ritsu: el que?, PG: pensar, que mas, Ritsu: ¬¬Uu) que lo que había hecho hace unos momentos atrás era solo un error, era eso lo que significaba para él ese beso. No termino muy bien de comer, cuando abruptamente se levanto y se fue directo hacia la salida.

Ya te vas?, (PG. Que no estas viendo ¬¬Uu).ni siquiera acabaste de comer

Es que no tengo hambre, además, necesito ir a comprar los boletos de avión, para los que van a venir. – Era una mentira, lo que acababa de decir, ya que los había comprado hace una hora atrás, pero el rubio no se iba a enterar, o si??

Ahh, entonces, de una vez te entrego las invitaciones, y los mandas por correo.- le entrego dos sobres.

Entonces vengo mañana, con permiso, Max

Ya saliendo de esa oficina, suspiro aliviado, y se fue de ahí.

**End Flash Back ---**

Si, desde entonces se había acabado su ética profesional y su vida rutinaria. Ahora añoraba esa vida rutinaria que siempre la odio, y que ahora la necesitaba mas que nunca.

**°°:. .:°°:. °°:. .:°°:. °°:. .:°°:. °°:. .:°°:. °°:. .:°°:. **

Hace unos días, llego el correo, y con ello una sorpresa que en realidad no se lo imaginaba. Ni mucho menos se lo esperaba. La carta era enviada por la compañía de Nutrisa, que decía así:

Nutrisa, Corp. Asociados, Personas Morales.

Asunto: Usted es el chef. No lo niegue.

Por medio de este, se le comunica que usted, señor Kon Rei, ha sido elegido como uno de los mejores chef que la compañía Nutrisa ha encontrado, y por lo tanto se le agradecerá de ante mano su infinita asistencia el día 13 de Noviembre del presente año.

También nos hemos dado a la tarea de enviarle un boleto de avión, que sale el día que ya se ha dicho, para que en todo este tiempo pueda hacer los arreglos que necesite, para que usted pueda estar presente en las oficinas de dicha compañía..

De esta forma me despido de usted.

Gracias por su comprensión y tiempo.

Atte. Max Mizuhara

Jefe Presidencial de la Compañía Nutrisa.

Eso era lo que sus ojos color ámbar, habían leído aquel día, y aun no lo podía creer, si tenia que admitirlo ere un excelente chef, para que negarlo, pero que Nutrisa le haya mandado una invitación pidiéndole que fuera con ellos para trabajar esto era de ensueño.

A la persona que le habían mandado la invitación era Rei Kon, un chico de 29 años, cabello largo y color azabache, sus ojos color ámbar, de una estatura media, facciones finas, y lo que lo caracterizaba eran sus lindos colmillos que al momento de sonreír salían a la luz. Vivía en China, en la parte sur de una pequeña gran ciudad, me refiero al estado de Yunnan. Vive en un pequeño departamento, en el cuarto piso, trabaja en medio tiempo en un restaurante como primer chef, ahí casi no le gusta, ya que no pagan bien, casi se mata con todos los preparativos que hace, sin embargo, ahí en esa oscuridad que siempre lo albergo se encuentra una pequeña luz, que por obvias razones no la dejaría, escapar, esta semana seria la ultima en la que trabajaría. Después hablaría con sus amigos y se la pasaría con ellos. Eso era lo que su mente tenía planeado.

**°°:. .:°°:. °°:. .:°°:. °°:. .:°°:. °°:. .:°°:. °°:. .:°°:. **

Mirando fijamente hacia el paisaje de la inmensa ciudad, con las luces daban un toque mágico, pero para alguien como él, no le daba tanta importancia, simplemente solo trataba de guardarlo en su memoria, pero sintió cuando alguien entro por aquella puerta, que daba un límite a su intimidad, pero hay varias personas que hacen caso omiso a eso.

Se trataba de su mejor amigo, bueno según el termino, ya que según para el, era alguna persona mas que se encontraba en el camino, pero muy en el fondo sabia que era cierto. Como siempre llevaba su sonrisa impregnada de felicidad, pensó que tal vez traería buenas nuevas de alguien…

Kai!!- grito el chico que se adentro a la habitación.

Yura, ¿acaso alguien ya se te declaro? – pregunto en son de burla, un chico de cabello bicolor, ya que el cabello de la parte de arriba era de un color azul fuerte, y de la parte trasera de un color mas claro, ojos carmesí, casi como la sangre.

Ja, declaraciones me sobran, pero soy alguien tan superior a ellos que necesitan mas de lo que hacen para que me fije en ellos- fue lo que respondió el chico de ojos azul eléctrico y cabello rojo fuego.

Entonces, ¿dime el motivo del porque me interrumpes en mi momento de silencio? – dijo con un tono siempre usual en el

Te llego esta carta – le dijo sin inmutarse ante lo dicho

El chico pelirrojo le entrego un sobre, que daba la casualidad de haberlo abierto momentos antes. Kai, sin embargo no le izo caso a que ya estaba abierto, siempre que llegaba alguna carta dirigida hacia el, el primero en leerla era su amigo. (PG: que metiche, Ritsu: metiche, eres tú ¬.¬). Al acabar de leerla, solo pudo ver al pelirrojo con un deje de reproche.

Yura, ¿cuando llego la carta?

Mmm, este, mmm, no me acuerdo n.nº – fue la simple respuesta

Y ¿Por qué cuando llego no me la entregaste? – estaba empezando a enfadarse

Porque tenia cosas que hacer

¬.¬, Tiene una semana de haber llegado y tù, mal amigo no me la diste

Ayy, pero ya te la entregue, ese el punto, no?

¬.¬, hn.- fue el sonido que salio de su boca – entonces, ya tienes preparado todo, ¿no es cierto?

Por su puesto, también le dije a Bryan.

Genial, lo que me faltaba, que otro testarudo me acompañe

Oye, no soy ningún testarudo, además voy hacer de utilidad – dijo con ese tono de que se le ocurre cualquier cosa, y en una pose de pensativo.

Ah, pero no se te ocurrió que a lo mejor yo no voy a ir – dijo muy perspicaz

¿Qué? O.o, como que no vas, estas mal de la cabeza o te haces?

**Notas de Autoras.-**

Princess Giza: hola!!! n.n, ya venimos con otro capitulo mas, siiii, que emoción!!!!

Rizuzetsute: disculpad, la tardanza, es que me surgieron dos asuntitos, que gracias a un ser supremo ¬.¬, no me importa quien, ya lo entregue, pero necesito que lo verifiquen, y es cuando mi alma estará en paz. Si es que tengo una, ja.

Princess Giza: es que, el instituto, o.o?, ni siquiera entramos a la escuela, y ya nos (refiriéndose a todos los que vivimos en este cuerpo), pidió un trabajo. Así que se le fue toda la imaginación al cuento que entrego en el instituto.

Rizuzetsute: es decir, que literalmente ya voy a la escuela, cuando técnicamente tendría que empezar con las clases el día 27 del mes, caen mal, ni siquiera me deja disfrutar de mi última semana de vacaciones. Hn. Así que tal vez para el tercer capitulo me tardare más, en subirlo, así que ténganme paciencia.

Princess Giza: es que aquí mi "amiga", (en el buen sentido, no piensen mal¬.¬) se le acabo su imaginación al escribir el otro cuento que entrego al plantel. Eso ya lo habia dicho no? Así que sin más que decir. GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. Nos ayudaron a seguir con este capitulo.

Rizuzetsute: otra cosa que casi, se me pasaba, Yunnan si existe, y esta al sur de China. Me tarde horas buscando en donde podría vivir Rei. T.T, pero finalmente opte por este.


	3. La llegada de dos por dos

**Sin Reservas**

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao, y demás, etc. etc.

**Resumen:** Que pasaría si juntáramos a los mejores chef de Rusia y de China en el país de Japón, por el simple capricho de un rubio??

**Autor:** Marpesa Fane-li マルペサ・ファネ-リ

**Parejas:** Kai &Rei, Bryan & Tala, Max & Tyson

**Notas:** Este fanfic será hecho por mi parte, Rizuzetsute y Princess Giza. El titulo es de la misma película que lleva su nombre, pero el contenido supongo que ha de ser distinto ya que no he visto esa película, y supongo que un poco con el resumen. n.nº Tambien creo que va a ver OOC, ya que el carácter de algunos no me salen y por supuesto es AU. En fin, este capitulo se lo dedico a Shysu, ya que fue mi único review en el capitulo anterior. Arigatou.

**Tercer Capitulo ---- Llegada de dos por dos ----**

No se como fue posible que le hiciera caso a Ivanov, ahora esta sentado aun lado de aquella ventanilla de un avión comercial, que volaba directamente a la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, desde su tierra natal Arkhangelsk, Norte de Rusia. En los inviernos casi todo se envuelve en una capa hielo, pero aun así, le gustaba, era el silencio lo que buscaba aunque siempre hubiera un gran bullicio, además también la cubierta una tela blanca. Él vive en una casa de dos pisos con sus dos amigos que también iban aquel avión. Hace algunos años estos se conocieron en la universidad y desde ese día que ellos se cruzaron en el camino ya no se han vuelto a separar. Además irónico, ya que Bryan el chico de cabellos lavanda y ojos del mismo color, siempre casi todo el día literalmente se andaban peleando por una cosa o por la otra, o alo mejor ya era una costumbre hacer eso y siempre el que le hacia de referí era Yuriy, han tenido muchos recuerdos felices desde que ha estado con ellos, pero sin embargo hacer un cambio tan radical que era mudarse de país en otro continente pues como que no le caía en gracia, pero también quiso saber las posibilidades de las cuales puede hacer en el futuro trabajando para el señor Max, aunque ni tan señor, ya que el bicolor tenia treinta años.

Juntos siempre hacían varias cosas, ya tenían como unos diez años de haberlos conocido, pero al principio trato de evadirlos así como siempre es su costumbre, alejarlos para que según él no salieran lastimados, pero a que se refería? a pesar de que siempre tuvieran problemas ellos siempre estaban ahí, cuando se les necesitara aunque su orgullo nunca lo admitiera. Tal vez no los quería lastimar con su carácter, que en realidad dejaba mucho que desear. En algún momento tuvo que admitir así mismo que si los podía necesitar, pero a ellos nunca se los iría a decir (Ray: mi novio es orgulloso n.n Arte. ¬¬, ni siquiera te conoce, Ray: Y??¬¬)

Tanto tiempo había pasado, estando metido en sus pensamientos, ya que apenas que hablo la aeromoza se dio cuenta que ya estaban por aterrizar en la pista del aeropuerto. Según con lo que estaba escrito en la carta, un chico tendría una pancarta donde dijera "Bienvenido Hiwatari y compañía". Eso le daba risa ya que a sus amigos los consideraban como compañía, y no como alguien especial, aunque también tenía que reconocer que a él lo consideraban como alguien superior a pesar de estar tratando con el jefe del restaurante. Bajaron por las escaleras eléctricas, estando ya en el suelo, se dieron la libertad de estirarse por tanto tiempo estar sentados, pero se podían levantar no a fuerzas estar sentado por todo el trayecto de Arkhangelsk hasta aquí. Cruzaron por un pasillo parecido como un túnel con curva (Ray: es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo sea un aeropuerto u.u,), cuando estaban a punto de salir pudieron divisar a unos cuantos metros a otra aeromoza que los estaba saludando y les agradecía por haber tomado esa aerolínea.

A unos metros de ahí se encontraba un chico de cabellos azules y ojos marrones y el otro de ojos azules y cabello rubio, el primero estaba sosteniendo la pancarta, al momento de irse acercando.

- Como que compañía, ni que fuéramos animales – dijo el chico pelirrojo

- Animal, serás tú, Yuriy, ya que yo vine por que quise – había dicho un chico de ojos lavanda y ojos del mismo color, con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro

- o,o, Si tienes razón, ya que yo seria un lobo, maldito pajarraco ¬¬ - le contesto el primero

- Ya dejen de actuar como un par de niños estupidos – sentencio el soviético medio, es decir por la estatura.- No esperen, los niños no se andan peleando por chorradas, hasta son mas listos que ustedes.

- ¬¬ Gracias Kai por comprendernos – le contesto el pelilavanda

Llegaron donde estaban las otras dos personas, el rubio los recibió con su gran sonrisa de amabilidad y gusto, mientras que el otro se veía un poco irritado y cansado??

-Hola, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje – dijo el rubio con amabilidad- soy Max Mizuhara, presidente de la Corp. Nutrisa- al momento de decir esto, alzo su mano derecha par hacer un saludo. Así los demás lo saludaron como era debido.

-Y él, es el gerente y mi asistente, Tyson Kinomiya que me esta ayudando con los preparativos - señalo al peliazul que estaba a un lado suyo.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlo Mizuhara-san – contesto el bicolor de una manera cortes, ya que ante el estaba el mejor empresario de toda la historia (Arte: creo que exageraste, Ray: bueno es un fic, se tiende a exagerar) y un gusto en conocer Kinomiya – bueno esto ya lo dijo en forma expectante

-Un placer – contesto el otro e hizo lo mismo que su jefe

Después, de ahí, se los llevaron a un hotel de cuatro estrellas, para que puedan estar cómodos y descansaran del largo viaje que habían hecho. Tratarían de asuntos de trabajo al día siguiente. Pero antes fueron al bar. del hotel, para poder tomarse unas cuantas copas con el nuevo jefe.

Kai Pov´s

Genial, yo aquí tomándome unas "copas" con el jefe y con el quichincle (Ray: se escribirá así?? Arte: para que entiendan, el "estorbo") y yo que tenia ganas de ducharme e irme a dormir ya que estoy totalmente agotado. Aunque no lo pueda creer un viaje te cansa y mas si estas sentado sin poderte parar. Hn. En estos últimos días que estábamos en Arkhangelsk note a Yuriy muy pegado del idiota de Kuznetzov, aunque el lo quiera negar, realmente quiere mucho a ese sádico, me pregunto que le habrá visto, aunque te podría apostar que hasta ya lo ama, sin embargo, ninguno se da cuenta de los sentimientos que tienen el uno al otro. Me di lujo de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa muy leve, ante mis propios pensamientos. Bueno al parecer Tokio, no estaba tan mal, si con un poco de ruido, pero eso ya no le podía hacer absolutamente nada. Y luego Max, al parecer tenia una idea equivocada de él, ya que pensé que era un anciano de unos 65 años, ya que siempre que veo las noticias, siempre hablan de las cosas que puede hacer este "señor", de hecho soy mas señor yo que él, trato de pararme y varias miradas son dirigidas hacia mi, solamente les digo que necesito descansar y me dan el numero de habitación en la que voy a estar, después de eso me retiro. Voy caminando y mi maleta en la mano, espero a que llegue el elevador, esto es una eternidad mejor me hubiera ido por las escaleras, auque estoy muy cansado para estar subiendo y mas si esta el cuarto en el noveno piso. Vaya hasta que por fin llega el aparato, bueno en fin, me subo y presiono el botón del noveno… se van cerrando las puertas. Solo fijo mi mirada en donde se ponen los números para ver en que piso estamos, luego oigo el sonido de que se detiene, bien, esto me esta desesperando apenas voy en el quinto piso, creo que era mejor subir por las escaleras. Bueno en ese piso se subió una señora con un niño, y otra vez se cierran las puertas… creo que ya me quede sumergido en mis pensamientos pero me vuelve a sacar el sonido del elevador y me doy cuenta de que ya estoy donde debería, así que me bajo y voy directo a la puerta que dice 904.

Inserto la tarjeta y giro la manija, entro, todo esta muy bien, auque eso es lo de menos, ahora no es el momento para estar inspeccionando el lugar. Necesito descansar, porque siento que mis ojos se cerraran en cualquier momento, pero antes voy hacia la cocina, abro el refrigerador y saco un poco de agua, me sirvo para después tomármela.

Ahora si a lo que me truje… camino de nuevo, voy hacia la sala para poder meterme a uno de los cuartos, veo que uno de ellos esta abierto, pero no me sorprende, me dirijo hacia el, pero oigo un sonido que… creo que alguien se esta bañando. No puede ser posible, ay alguien mas en el cuarto, necesito hacer algo, pero que??, así… me fijo quien podrá ser, y después lo golpeo, si suena una muy buena técnica. Me dirijo muy despacio al baño

Fin Kai Pov´s

…:ôô:…:ôô:…:ôô:…:ôô:…:ôô:…ôô:…:ôô:…:ôô:…:ôô:…:ôô:…:ôô:…:ôô:…:ôô:…:ôô

- Disculpa Max, pero no le comentaste al señor Hiwatari, que en la habitación… - comenzó el peliazul

- No te preocupes Ty-chan, no creo que le pase algo – dijo simplemente el rubio

- Este… de que hablan?, es que pude oír que mencionaron a mi amigo – ahora le toco comentar a Yuriy

- Ah, si es que las habitaciones, se van a compartir, ustedes van a dormir en un cuarto, mientras que Hiwatari duerme en otro – fue lo que dijo el superior(jefe)

- Y nosotros en que habitación? – pregunto el pelilavanda

- Les toca la habitación 903 – contesto el moreno, y les entrego la tarjeta para que pudieran abrirla.

Después de eso, los dos chicos se dirigieron a su habitación…, mientras que el jefe y el asistente se quedaron en el bar un rato mas.

Nota del autor:

Hola que tal, mi nombre es Ray, y le sorprenderá ya que mis amigas, (las otras partes) este como les diré, están colapsadas o.o, así que me pidieron de favor que hiciera este capitulo, para que ellas se pudieran acoplar. Pero otra cosa, esta vez como que si me tardo un poco mas, ya que la escuela ¬¬, me a dejado tarea a mas no poder, malditos maestros creen que solo es su materia la que nos da ¬¬, y les diré que tengo unas ojeras como las de L, de Death Note. u.u También, Arkhangelsk es uno de los puertos mas comercializadores de Rusia Europea, además fue el principal puerto en la segunda guerra mundial, creo es que ya no me acuerdo muy bien n.n. Antes es que espero que les hayan gustado las actitudes de los que van hasta ahora. No me salen muy bien u.u Errores ortográficos en apellidos, corríjanme.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. n.n y siento mucho porque es muy cortito el capi, espero poder hacer el otro mas largo. Hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo Ray. Y por supuesto también Artemissa, que anduvo por ahí metiéndose donde no le importaba y.y. Y no se preocupen Kai, siempre será de todas(os) ustedes, pero será mi novio.

Artemissa: que mentiroso eres… ni siquiera sabes que existes… date cuenta de la realidad Ray.

Ray: ToT, que mala eres, snif, dejen review… snif… snif

_SiEmPrE eS iNvIeRnO… eN aLgUnA pArTe_


	4. Encuentro? Schlecht Augenblick

**Sin Reservas**

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao, y demás, etc. etc.

**Resumen:** Que pasaría si juntáramos a los mejores chef de Rusia y de China en el país de Japón, por el simple capricho de un rubio??

**Autor:** Marpesa Fane-li マルペサ・ファネ-リ

**Parejas:** Kai &Rei, Bryan & Tala, Max & Tyson

**Notas:** Este fanfic será hecho por mi parte, Rizuzetsute y Princess Giza. El titulo es de la misma película que lleva su nombre, pero el contenido supongo que ha de ser distinto ya que no he visto esa película, y supongo que un poco con el resumen. n.nº También creo que va a ver OOC, ya que el carácter de algunos no me salen y por supuesto es AU.

**Cuarto capitulo…. Encuentro?? Schlecht Augenblick **

-Genial, ahora no solo nos ponen juntos, si no que a Hiwatari le dan una habitación para él solo, ni que fuera la Reina Isabel – dijo en tono molesto el pelivanda

- Bryan ya cállate, pareces vieja de mercado, además es un honor para ti, que yo duerma en la misma habitación que tú, no todos los días presenciaras esto – ahora hablo el otro

Mientras el otro se quedo callado. Esto si era raro, porque Kuznetzov siempre contestaba algo, aunque fuera algo hiriente, pero esta vez se quedo callado, no tenía palabras para expresar algo aunque fuese incoherente. No salía ningún gesto de su boca. Su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar en si lo que acababa de expresar su perlirrojo amigo, pero lo que mas repetía su mente era "Solos. Tu y yo. Habitación". Tal vez estaría pensando que ya estaba volviéndose loco o que ya era el fin del mundo ya que nunca le había pasado esto. Trato de calmarse y hasta que pudo formulara aunque sea algo… pero lo logro.

- Honor… ja, por favor, no intentes hacerme reír – por fin logro articular palabra

- Ohh, vaya pensé que te había comido la lengua el ratón – dijo con sorna el otro

- Pero estoy mas sorprendido yo, y te digo por que?, - fue una pregunta retórica, ya que de inmediato se contesto el mismo- por que no sabia que pensaras

- Imbecil – siguió caminando dejando a Bryan atrás de él-

- Y no gracias a ti

De hecho eso se podría decir que era alguna costumbre, o algún ritual para poder tener un buen día ellos mismos, siempre empezaban a discutir sin motivo alguno, por que si lo ves detalladamente ni siquiera ves donde esta la cabeza o los pies del problema que surge y termina en otro que ni siquiera tenia nada que ver con el primero. Ellos podían congeniar en varias cosas pero también el mismo número de cosas se contradecían. Esa pequeña discusión, la habían hecho un poco antes de llegar al elevador, y a los pocos momento llegaron al noveno piso, e iban saliendo sin siquiera mirarse cuando solo oyen que alguien grito y se oían un montón de cosas cayendo…

Los chicos (PG: no tan chicos) trataron de poner su oído mas agudo para poder saber de donde provenía aquel alboroto, así que sigilosamente Bryan fue caminando y se topo que los gritos provenían del cuarto 904, y eso quería decir que Kai estaba en problemas… pero lo que no se podían explicar era ¿Quién era el que gritaba?, porque de algo estaban seguros, ese no era el grito del bicolor, y en serio ellos podrían reconocer su grito a miles de kilómetros, así que trataron de entrar, pero se acordaron de que tenían que tener la tarjeta para poder abrir, sin embargo como si fuera algo irreal, la puerta estaba solo emparejada no la habían cerrado completamente…

€¬¬££æô£ŭĀűηæĀไĉͯ͘ʓʓ€¬¬ֲ££æô£ŭĀűηæĀไĉͯ͘ʓʓ€¬¬ֲ££æô£ŭĀűηæĀไĉͯ͘ʓʓ

El bicolor cuando estaba a punto de poder abrir la puerta del baño, primero había caminado con mucho cuidado para que la persona que estuviera ahí, no lo oyera y poder acabar con el o ella, quien quiera que fuera no iba a permitir que se paseara en su nueva "adquisición", ya que ni siquiera era de él, pero en ese momento era como si lo fuera, bueno esta apunto de tomar el pomo entre sus manos cuando siente que la puerta es abierta hacia fuera y se encuentra con alguien que obviamente se acababa de bañar, los dos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, cuando por fin pudieron reaccionar, el que estaba con toalla grito con todos sus pulmones, de hecho fue un grito desgarrador y el otro trato de agarrarlo y poderle aplicar una llave, pero el primero fue mas rápido y lo esquivo y entre tanto solo se podía oír que algunas cosas se quebraban, y cuando pensaban que ya no tenían salida, Kai lanzo dos golpes en la parte del abdomen y otro en la mejilla izquierda, sin embargo, el chico de la toalla, pudo esquivar el golpe que iba directo casi a su cara, pero el del abdomen no, así que sintió un fuerte dolor, que casi lo deja sin aire, pero fue lo sufriente para que el bicolor se creyera que ya había ganado; en consecuencia… en ser tan confiado, solo le pudo atinar con una patada en el abdomen, así que los dos estaban próximos a caer en el suelo y tratar de conseguir el aire, que se les había escapado, en decirlo de alguna forma porque de hecho se lo habían sacado adrede.

Bryan y Yuriy, entraron y observaron que dos chicos, uno conocido para ellos; estaban casi arrodillados y con una mano en el abdomen, con una mueca de dolor en sus semblantes, sin embargo, uno de ellos se paro como pudo, y se puso en guardia ya que otros "seres" entraban en la habitación que le había asignado el señor Max, así que si eran ladrones, se iban a enfrentar con él; ya que en primera, ese departamento no era de él, si no de la compañía en la que próximamente trabajaría, segunda, bueno con la primera bastaba. Pero en seguida pudo notar que en la mano de uno de ellos tenia la llave para esos cuartos, así que dedujo que uno de los ladrones eran los mismos que vivían ahí. Esto si era inaudito como rayos iba a haber ladrones en el mismo hotel que él, acaso eran unos descarados??. Robar donde estaban de cierta forma viviendo.

Luego de un largo e incomodo silencio el pelilavanda fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Quien rayos eres??-

-Primero dime quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi cuarto??- sentencio el otro

-Fui yo quien te pregunto primero, así que tienes que contestarme – le contesto

-Soy Rei Kon, ahora contéstame tu

-Bueno nosotros somos los trabajadores de Max Mizuhara y nos quedaremos en el cuarto de a lado y él – señalando al bicolor – se quedara aquí en esta

-Así, como puedo creer eso

-Entonces no lo creas y ya – le replico el pelilanda y diciendo esto salio de ahí

-Pues no lo creo – diciendo esto trato de caminar lo mas normal posible ya que aun le seguía doliendo el golpe que recibió, y fue a tomar el teléfono y marco al numero de Max.

Estuvo pegado al teléfono oyendo las explicaciones de su jefe, hasta que solo se oyó el clic del sonido de la llamada terminada.

€¬¬££æô£ŭĀűηæĀไĉͯ͘ʓʓ€¬¬ֲ££æô£ŭĀűηæĀไĉͯ͘ʓʓ€¬¬ֲ££æô£ŭĀűηæĀไĉͯ͘ʓʓ

Estando sentados en aquel mini-bar, se encontraban Tyson y Max… bebiendo algo de licor como martini o vodka, al menos el peliazul trataba de entablar una conversación coherente y sin éxito ya que siempre se le venia a la mente el beso que había recibido hace varios pero varios días. Cuando vio que agarraba el teléfono y contestaba la llamada, parece ser que era el chino llamado Rei, que apenas había llegado hace unas cuatro horas, mucho mas primero que los rusos. Vio que termino de hablar y apago el celular y se concentro mas en su bebida, tenia un pequeño sonrojo…

-Sabes… Ty-chan… he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero… - empezó el rubio

-Y que quiere decirme – trato de ayudar a terminar lo que decía ya que se veía un poco indeciso si continuar o no

-TU ME gustas!!! – lo dijo tan bajo que casi no se oyo muy bien

-Que dijiste no oí la ultima parte – le dijo el otro

-No importa… cosas sin importancia… mejor hablemos sobre negocios te parece – en sus ojos se podría apreciar un poco de tristeza combinado con dolor.

Los negocios tendrían que empezar a partir del siguiente mes, pero lo que en realidad harían lo siguiente, ir con los de hacienda para poder registrarse y tener permiso de abrir el restaurante, los de sanidad tendrían que ir después de que hayan terminado con las reparaciones, y otras cosas mas, pero eran muy mínimas, pero lo primordial tendría que trabajar con los chefs y sus ayudantes para ver quien seria el primer chef, es decir al que le tendría que caer todo el peso encima por si algo pasaba con la comida u algo relacionado en eso. Aunque por lo visto Max le había dicho que hubo una confrontación con los recién llegados y el otro, casi se mataban, aunque eso si ya era mucho, nada mas se habían peleado, unas patadas por ahí, y uno que otro grito pero no a mas (pg. ¬¬U) Pero lo mas importante era, que ellos solo estarían ahí en el hotel un mes, ya que después ellos tendrían que buscar un departamento donde quedarse o una casa si es que conseguían, por el motivo que no todo lo iba a pagar Nutrissa, después de eso irían a preparar algo ahí en el restaurante, como el menú, que era en si lo que van a servir, es decir que comida, los vinos, las entradas, el postre, etc., (Ritsu: no me acuerdo que mas u.u) Después de estar en el mini-bar como una hora, cada quien se fue a su casa.

€¬¬££æô£ŭĀűηæĀไĉͯ͘ʓʓ€¬¬ֲ££æô£ŭĀűηæĀไĉͯ͘ʓʓ€¬¬ֲ££æô£ŭĀűηæĀไĉͯ͘ʓʓ

Después de haber terminado de hablar con Max, el chico que de decía llamar Rei Kon, se dirigió donde estaba el bicolor, que estaba en la habitación en la que se habían visto por primera vez. Se acerco y solo se quedo viendo ya que no sabia como empezar a entablar una conversación mas o menos insípida y hacer a un lado lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto el bicolor, ya que se estaba cansando de que lo miraran

-Solo ofrecerte una disculpa…

-No es necesario, puedo vivir con ello

-Mira… si no quieres pues no la aceptes, pero aun así, te lo digo… DISCULPAME!!! – le grito casi aun lado del oído, para que el otro pudiera oír muy bien sus disculpas, según él

-NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, ME DEJARAS SORDO

-Simplemente lo hice para ver si prestas atención, ya que este es mi cuarto, y además llegue mas primero que tu, sabias eso??

-Y eso a mi que me importa, que hayas llegado mas primero que yo, me gusto este cuarto asi que te puedes al otro

-Ah no eso si que no, me quedare aquí, te guste o no, además hay dos camas, u.u – dijo esto cruzando los brazos, y no pensaba moverse de ahí, hasta que el otro cediera y se fuera de ahí.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero eso si, vas a tener que soportar todo lo que yo haga, y créeme cuando quiero ser malo lo hago, asi que no me pongas a prueba – le sonrió sarcásticamente

Parece ser que ya se han declarado la guerra entre ellos dos, asi que chico de cabellos azabaches, no iba a dejarse ganar, tomo sus cosas y las deposito en el armario que estaba ahí, tendrían que compartir el armario la tele, de todo, menos las camas, porque hay dos en cada habitación.

**Notas de autoras:**

Rizuzetsute: Hola que tal… supongo que no tienen idea de lo que hago… tranquilas tampoco yo n.nU, bueno si pero no mucho

Princess Giza: ToT son muy malas y malos, no nos dejaron review, y fíjense que muchos entran y leen, aunque se díganme "ta chido" o "ahí muere", muy pocas palabras, no le quita tanto tiempo… nuestra autoestima va andar por los suelos…

Rizuzetsute: ¬¬, déjate de payasadas… el que quiera comentar que comente, ni modo u.u Además si gustan que incluya algo infórmenme. Y tratare de hacerlo

Princess Giza: a otra cosa el titulo del capitulo "**Schlecht Augenblick", **esta escrito en alemán y quiere decir "malo momento", aunque yo se lo traduzco como "momentos malos", si; ninguna de nosotras sabe ese idioma, pero hacemos nuestros esfuerzos. Bye.

_**SiEmPrE eS iNvIeRnO… eN aLgUnA pArTe**_


	5. Buscando

**Sin Reservas**

**By**

**Marpesa Fane-Li**

**Notas:** Todo lo de aquí descrito es mío, de mi pertenencia, a excepción la serie de Beyblade, mas la compañía de Nutrissa que solo estoy tomando prestado su nombre y pueda cumplir con mi misión, en esta vida, además, la idea original de Sin Reservas es de una película, la cual solo utilizo como cimiento el puro nombre, porque dudo mucho que este igual a como la estoy escribiendo. Ahora si. Empiezen.

**Capitulo cinco… - Buscando –**

Era de mañana, y los rayos del sol alumbraban perfectamente esa habitación la cual se encontraban dos individuos en los cuales estaban placidamente dormidos cada quien en su cama, pero como no todo el día tenían que estar descansando, un sonido muy agudo empezó a sonar por toda la habitación, el cual fue de nueva cuenta a sonar otro igual de intenso que el primero.

Uno de ellos, levanto la mano, para apagar aquel molesto despertador, pero cuando estaba por apagar el segundo, sintió una mano sobre la suya, pero eso no dio importancia, e hizo lo que tenia que hacer, apagar la alarma. Pero a pesar de eso la mano aun seguía en el mismo lugar, fue ahí donde dio en cuenta que en ese cuarto no estaba solo, sino que alguien mas dormía, así que igual de rápido en analizar esta situación se puso de pie, y entre tanto movimiento, el otro se cae de la cama.

El chico de mirada carmesí, se queda viendo como es que el chico gato, se ponía a maldecir por haberse caído de la cama, cosa que no fue su culpa si no por el que esta parado, así que mejor decide meterse al baño, ya que estaba un poco atrasado. El chico gato que después de sobarse en la parte afectada por el golpe, vio como alguien pasaba enfrente de él y se levanto para dirigir su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en su lado, pudo observar que ya eran las ocho de la mañana con diez minutos con treinta y dos segundos y corría el tiempo.

Si corría porque el debía de estar a las ocho y media en algún lugar, pero al parecer iba a llegar tardísimo, pero cuando tenia que entrar al baño, se dio por enterado que el tal Hiwatari ya estaba adentro. Se acerco a la puerta, toco un par de veces muy leve, pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar haciendo que el ruido fuera muy ruidoso (Ritzu: ¬¬U). He ahí donde al parecer el Hiwatari le contesto.

Ya deja de molestar!!! Que rayos quieres?, no ves que esta ocupado?- le contesto de no muy agradable manera

Sal del baño!, esto es urgente, tengo que estar a las ocho y media en "ese" lugar y tu por lo que veo no haces nada, así que salte!!!!!- grito lo que mas pudo el chino

En ese caso deberías de despertarte mas temprano, dormilón. Además no es el único baño, sabes?– se burlo de él

Se que no es el único baño, pero yo quiero este

Entonces llega tarde

Ya no insistió más en la pelea que no iba a llegar a ningún lado. El ya estaba adentro así que se tuvo que esperar a que el saliera.

Cuando termino de ducharse, el bicolor salio con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, ya que por la prisa de no estar ahí, se metió sin nada de ropa para cambiarse y otra que estaba ocupada secando el cabello.

El oji-ambar se le quedo viendo fijamente, perdido en las gotas de agua que escurrían por todo el cuello de aquel ser que tenía enfrente y se perdían en aquel objeto tan inmundo llamado toalla. Entre tanta mirada intensa, hacia su ser, vio que aquel chico se le quedaba viendo muy raro para su gusto, así que mejor carraspeo por lo muy bajo.

No que tenias mucha prisa? – pregunto el bicolor

Eso a ti en que te afecta? – respondió con un dejo de color carmesí en los pómulos

No en nada, pero estabas alardeando que se te iba ha hacer tarde y bla bla

Hiwatari, hazle un favor al mundo y cállate!

Diciendo esto, abrió la puerta que dirigía al baño y entro azotándola.

--------

Oye Bryan, has algo de almorzar, ya tengo hambre – dijo un chico de ojos azul ártico

Así, espérame, en un momento lo hago – lo miro de forma desdeñante

Oh vamos Bryan, tu también tienes hambre, que te cuesta hacerla?

En si nada, pero deberías de hacerla tu, ya que tu eres el que estas diciendo "tengo hambre" y… - fue interrumpido por alguien, ya que escucho un ruido en la cocina

El pelilavanda se levanto del sillón donde estaban los dos sentados viendo la televisión que en ese mismo instante no había nada que llamara la atención para ninguno, así que solo le estaban cambiando de canal y poder encontrar algo interesante en aquel aparato. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y se encontró con la cabellera bicolor de su amigo. El estaba agachado tratando de encontrar algo de comer. Se levanto con algo entre las manos, parecía algo rosado y café, mientras que lo ponía en la barra, para dirigirse a una esquina y traer un cuchillo y un plato.

Bryan se desconcertó, ya que se le pasaron muchas preguntas por su mente, como era que ese de ahí, estaba en su cocina? Pero lo primordial como era que entro al cuarto si se supone que debe ser con la tarjeta? Después de resumir sus preguntas a esas dos. Llamaron su atención con algo que se movía enfrente de sus ojos.

Estas bien? Kuznetzov – le dijo moviendo el cuchillo enfrente de el

Eh… por su puesto

Ah ok… oye Yura, quieres un sándwich? Porque no quiero estar haciendo otra cosa – le grito para que pudiera oír bien aquel pelirrojo

Si como tu quieras Kai, en si no importa con que pueda tener algo en el estomago, es mas que suficiente

Quieres?

No – le dijo decisivamente el ruso mayor

Bueno tu te lo pierdes

Después de terminar de preparar los sándwich, los llevo en un plato a la sala, donde estaba su amigo, viendo la televisión que al menos la imagen estaba en rayas y en blanco y negro…

Y que ves? – le pregunto medio desconcertado

Pues eso que estas viendo

Hn.

Es lo mas interesante que hay en ese aparato, el canal 3

Hn.

Y que es lo que te trae por aquí?

Nada

Y el kot? – pregunto el mayor, ahora si entrando en la conversación

Supongo que… - miro su reloj de pulsera – en este momento esta bajando por el elevador

Y a donde va? – pregunto de nuevo

Yo que se, ni que fuera su niñera

Uy que genio – le dijo el pelirrojo – parece que se pelearon, ne Bryan?

Es lo mas probable

Hn.

------

Cuatro meses después…

Sus pies se dirigían a aquel lugar que por mucho tiempo estuvo extrañando, pero ahora, siempre venia, a la misma hora, para estar cautivo de las demás personas, y encontrarse así mismo. Tenía ya cuatro meses de haberse mudado de nuevo a este país, pero esta vez por trabajo no como la anterior. Sin necesidad de tocar el timbre, penetro aquella casa de un piso, muy grande y que parecía acogedora.

Todo seguía igual como lo encontró hace tiempo, las telarañas por doquier, pero ahora iba a ser diferente, tenia que restablecer la venta y cancelarla de todos modos la casa nunca se vendió y ahora el necesitaba de ella. Tenía que revocar el contrato, pero lo iría hacer mañana, este día tenia que limpiar todo el desastre causado por el tiempo.

Las horas pasaban como agua entre las manos, pero a pesar de eso, ya había acabado de limpiar toda la parte de arriba, y una parte de abajo, lo único que faltaba era la estancia que le daba tiempo de descansar una hora mas. Después de un arduo día de limpieza decidió que ya era tiempo de ir al hotel, en el cual se estaba hospedando.

Al día siguiente, volvió con su misma rutina levantarse e ir a aquel lugar. Para poder tomar las medidas necesarias y poder revocar el contrato que estaba desde hacia siete años. Si ya que su jefe, a pesar de la apariencia que tiene de ser un puro e inocente, detrás de esa mascara se escondía la verdadera personalidad de este, y sinceramente el no quería conocer. Aunque hablando de apariencias el no era la pureza en persona.

Divago por unos momentos en el cual su subconsciente le llevo a aquella conversación con todo el equipo de trabajo de cocina. Su jefe les había dicho que solo se iban a hospedar en ese hotel por cinco meses, acabando el plazo ellos necesitarían de algún otro lugar, un lugar que estuviera fijo, o que por lo menos rentaran, mas aparte les dijo como era que tenían que trabajar. En si solo iban a hacerlo cuatro días, pero solo tres estarían abierto al publico, ya que un día antes, tenían que estar ahí para poder preparar todo lo que necesitaran un día después. Pero lo mejor es que tenían tres días de descanso. Además Max ya los había llevado a la construcción, que en realidad ya estaba acabada pero le faltaba una que otra cosilla según aquel rubio, así les dijo. Así que volviendo al mundo cruel y divino a la vez. Se dispuso a esperar a aquel señor que según era el encargado de poder revocar el contrato.

-----

Pasos se retumbaban por donde ellos estaban pasando, tenían un par de minutos caminando hasta poder encontrar aquella calle Diagon (1) numero 15 de aquel suburbio. Tenían que encontrar aquella casa ideal para ,los tres porque dudaba mucho que los otros dos se les despegaran, si casi fue por obra suya que ellos estaban ahí en ese país, así que pues no tenia otra opción que estar con ellos.

Afuera de esa casa se encontraba el agente inmobiliario que vestía de traje negro con camisa azul marino y corbata negra, técnicamente ese era el uniforme de la inmobiliaria, así que sin mas preámbulos se adentraron, pasaron primero a la estancia, después se dirigieron a la cocina, mostrando todos los accesorios que ahí se recurrían. El estudio y un baño. Se dirigían hacia la parte de arriba, subiendo las escaleras que estaban enfrente de la puerta principal. Al subir los primeros escalones que los dividían del primer piso, pudieron ver como es que dos personas muy quitadas de la pena, venían bajando, y estaban hablando sobre lo mismo que ellos "La casa". Las seis personas que estaban en esa misma casa se sorprendieron de ver ahí a otras personas que no estaban en la lista de… espera, si así se le podría decir ya que no tenían planeado encontrarse ahí, en esa misma casa, o pero si es tan pequeño el mundo.

Takahashi, me podría decir que es todo esto? – resonó la voz del que estaba en el primer piso

No lo se señor Kon, pero en un momento lo resuelvo – hizo una reverencia y bajo las escaleras hasta donde estaba el otro hombre

Disculpe…

Aoyama, Yuu Aoyama, de los inmuebles El Youtu (2)

Bien, Aoyama, soy Takahashi, Syuke Takahashi, de los inmuebles El Excel (3), pero mi cliente el señor Kon estaba por firmar…

Pero es que Takahashi, también mis clientes quieren esta casa, no puedo evitarlo, yo vendo ellos compran, así es la vida.

Si, pero lo que usted no comprende es…

Si comprendo, el señor Kon también desea comprar esta casa, mejor lleguemos a un acuerdo

Espere un momento – de ladeo su cabeza y miro al de ojos color ámbar, este asintió – bien, diga de que trata

Como su cliente y el mío, quieren comprar esta casa, y por lo visto en como se miran, supongo que se conocen, así que preguntemos a ellos si desean compartir el inmueble…

De ningún modo Aoyama, no deseo compartir esto con "ese"- siseo su cliente, de cabello bicolor

Hay, Kai enserio madura, por supuesto que si deseamos eso, Aoyama – dijo el de cabello rojo

Por mi no hay problema, si quieren quédense y compartimos lo que es – dijo el de ojos ámbar

Muy bien señor Kon, lo dividimos en dos partes o en cuatro

No se pregúntales a ellos, por mi no hay problema en como se decida

Que sea en cuatro partes, señor Takahashi – hablo el de cabello lavanda

Muy bien, solo necesitaremos ponernos de acuerdo nosotros dos y pasado mañana tendremos su contrato.

Bueno señores, los veré pasado mañana, permiso – dio una inclinación hacia ellos y al momento de pasar la puerta se dirigió hacia Takahashi – lo espero aquí afuera

Señor Kon necesito hablar con usted – miro hacia los otras personas – en privado

Esta bien – bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el estudio

Los ojos color escarlata, estaban dilatados de coraje, y su enojo iría a parar directamente a ese ser de cabellos rojos, de nombre Yura, en lo que no cabía en su mente era, como fue que el le dijo que madurara, si tratándose de eso, el no tenia derecho de hablar de madurez, estaba peor que él. Su semblante estaba tenso y sus puños cerrados, sabia muy bien que de un momento a otro explotaría.

Ne, Bryan, no crees que Kai le esta dando mucha importancia a el kot? – pregunto con malicia el de cabellos rojos

Por supuesto que si, diría yo, que sufre complejo de llamar la atención, y como no sabe como, pues que mejor por empezar una riña – dijo con su semblante cínico

Callate, Kuznetzov que tu también tienes ese complejo en alguien mas cercano, que según yo no se quiere dar cuenta o realmente no sabe – lo dijo en su tono acido

No hables de lo que no sabes

De que hablan ya me perdí – dijo el de cabellos rojos

Nada de que te importe – le contesto el de cabellos lavanda

Estaban por empezar una riña entre los tres, pero se detuvieron, porque vieron salir al señor Takahashi de donde es el estudio, quien paso junto a ellos, e hizo una leve inclinación y salio por la puerta, y se oyó que bajaba las escaleras junto a otra persona. El de cabello azabache, se les quedo mirando y se acerco a ellos.

Bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir, los veo luego – dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta

A donde vas? – pregunto Bryan

A ningún lugar en especial

Podemos ir? – pregunto Yura

Lo dudo, no creo que Kai, quiera venir con alguien como yo, o si?

Hn.

Bien, pueden venir, pero les digo que no tengo rumbo. Eh, están advertidos

Si, no importa, no queríamos ir a un lugar especifico – le dijo Bryan

Caminaron hacia la puerta, y bajaron los escalones, que los separaba del patio y la cerca que dividía la banqueta con la calle. Mientras que los tres rusos caminaban adelante del chino, este se quedo parado viendo esa casa, y metió su mano adentro del morral (4) y extraía una foto, con la cual sonrió de forma amigable y melancólica.

**Notas de autoras:**

Ritzu: hola chicos, hemos vuelto, no se preocupen no estábamos muertas, solo de pachanga, y sinceramente les mando una disculpa por no haber actualizado hace siglos, pero no había podido hacerlo, estoy presionada con la escuela y todo eso. Se que no es excusa, pero ya he vuelto

P. Giza: y gracias por sus reviews a…Ratekahinashysu-KxR, DitaHiwatariKon666-KxR, y kazumi black

Ritzu: ahora si las dudas.

(1).- Diagon, supongo que ya saben de donde sale el nombre, pero les digo. Es del callejón Diagon de Harry Potter, no tenia idea de cómo llamar la calle esa, y pues se me vino a la mente ese nombre.

(2)(3).- Esos nombres, pues tenia abierto otras paginas, así que de ahí surgieron, Excel, pues del programa y Youtu, pues de Youtube el sitio donde puedes encontrar cualquier cosa en video. Creo que no soy muy original n.nU

(4).- Morral, pues es una mochila muy de moda por acá, por donde vivo… jijiji y pues quise que tuviera uno, nuestro amigo Rei.

P. Giza: bueno minna, los quiero mucho y los veo pronto… eso espero... y dejen comentarios, onegai…

**En algun momento perdi la memoria, pero si estas a mi lado, tratare de recordar lo que he olvidado**


	6. Otro mas

**Sin Reservas**

**By**

**Marpesa Fane-Li**

**Notas:** Todo lo de aquí descrito es mío, de mi pertenencia, a excepción la serie de Beyblade, mas la compañía de Nutrissa que solo estoy tomando prestado su nombre y pueda cumplir con mi misión, en esta vida, además, la idea original de Sin Reservas es de una película, la cual solo utilizo como cimiento el puro nombre, porque dudo mucho que este igual a como la estoy escribiendo.  
además va a ver OOC, van a salir dos personajes nuevos. Y esos son de mi autoría, junto con mis amigas **Naoky **y **Gin**, amigas de escuela, aunque supongo que el primero que salga no será muy OOC, ya verán ustedes, así que el segundo se considera mas de nuestra autoría. Ahora si, empiezen!

**Capitulo seis…- Otro mas –**

Ne, kot, estarás ahí todo el día? – le pregunto de forma divertida Yura

Iie –le dijo con una gran sonrisa y corrió hacia ellos

Anduvieron caminando por el gran parque que se encontraba a unas calles de aquella casa que sin lugar a dudas a uno de ellos le traía muchos recuerdos maravillosos y otros dolorosos, pero aun así estaba contento de estar ahí de nuevo. Salieron del parque por el otro gran portón de color negro con plateado, doblaron a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y así sucesivamente hasta que el tiempo se veía reflejado en aquella estrella que era la única que se veía en el día y por medio de cómo el calor se sentía presente y por medio de su ubicación podría decirse que ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde.

Y ahora que hacemos, hacia donde nos dirigimos? – pregunto Bryan

Te dijeron que no teníamos destino alguno – respondió Kai

Pues deberíamos tener alguno ya en estas circunstancias y llevamos como tres horas caminando – le volvió a decir aquel que pregunto primero

Para empezar ya son mas de las tres que tal si vamos a comer – sugirió Yuriy

Si, muy buena idea, pero donde? – volvió a cuestionar el de lavanda

Al hotel, a donde mas. No quiero que me envenenen por que no saben cocinar – les dijo el bicolor

Si es lo mejor, además ya estamos cerca de el. Y después de que comamos, salimos a un antro? O algún otro lugar – dijo el de cabello azabache

Si, hay que divertirnos el día de hoy – sonrío Yuriy

Hn.

Entraron al hotel, se dirigían al departamento 903 se acomodaron como quisieron, mientras que Bryan y Rei hacían la comida, y los otros dos veían la televisión.

…………………….

3: 30 pm en algún lugar del mundo.

Sonaba insistentemente un teléfono, hasta que por fin contestaron. Al momento de oír esa voz, se quedo tenso y se quedo frío cuando escucho que se dirigía hacia donde estaba su hermano para por fin poder establecer su compromiso o eso según decía porque hasta donde estaba enterado su hermano nunca acepto estar a su lado. Cuando acabo la llamada, preparo la maleta y se dirigió directamente a Japón.

……………………..

8:45 pm, Prefectura de Tokio, Shibuya

Se adentraron aquel lugar, ensombrecido que solo se podía ver algunas luces que parpadeaban sin cesar, si las veías directamente te podía dejar unos segundos ciego, eran de colores: verdes, violetas, blancas y azules y una que otra roja, había mucha gente, pero mas hombres, que mujeres.  
Entras y enseguida esta la escalera que te guía para descender o ascender o en su caso, permanecer en esta estancia. Fueron a la parte de arriba, donde ya se encontraba aquel rubio y el de cabello azulado, sentados en una de las tantas mesas. Era la primera vez que habían ido a uno de esos lugares. De hecho casi no salían mucho, pero esta vez el que les dijo a que lugar fue su jefe, según el dijo que se iban a divertir mucho yendo, además el iba a ir ese día.  
Así que ahí se encontraban aquellos cuatro, viendo como estaba el ambiente pero el hecho es que se les hacia muy raro, ya que la mayoría de ellos eran hombres, escasas mujeres se encontraban ahí. Cuando se fueron a juntar con su jefe, se sentaron y pidieron unas bebidas, debieron a ver sabido que tratándose de recomendar lugares Max no era la persona indicada y mas porque al parecer el lugar a donde fueron eran puros gay, no es que tuvieran repulsión o algo así, si no que se sentían incómodos porque todos se les quedaban viendo, y dime quien no, si los que llegaron están por caerse de buenos.

Varias parejas se encontraban en la pista bailando, la canción de Kimeru, que se llama "_Koi No Performance To Be With You "_ estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de que el chico de mirada ambarina se había perdido entre la multitud y se encontraba bailando con un chico que se le había pasado por enfrente.

_Hyaku paacento no jishin o mottetemo koi ha fuan desu ka?  
Itsumo tantouchokunyuu ni suki da toka ienai no wa nande deshou ka?_

_Puraido ka shuuchishin na no ka sono toki wo motsu jigenbakudan mitai de  
Kimi no ki wo hiku you ni odeken no wa konna ni kantan na koto na no ni  
_

Los dos se movían al ritmo de la música, tipo rock y pop. (1), danzaban que parecía que Rei siempre iba a ese lugar y bailaba con ese chico de mirada platinada y cabellos grises, se complementaban tan bien, que les hicieron una rueda alrededor de ellos y los demás les aplaudían.

_  
Koi no PERFORMANCE kirabiyaka ni hibike kimi no kokoro no ichiban oku ni  
Ari to aru yuru boku wo zenbu mitara kimi no himitsu ni furesasete  
Demo mada mada mitasarenai mitasarenai mada mada mada mitasarenai_

Hyaku hachijuu paacento no itsumo to chigau maji na boku wa kokkei desu ka?  
Bara no hana sashidashitara omowazu kimi wa fukidashichaun deshou ne 

Los dos movían sus caderas a los lados opuestos, el peligris puso una mano en la cintura de Kon y se fue acercando mas a el, pero este retrocedía un paso, luego el se daba un paso al frente, y el otro lo daba hacia tras. Y entre las miradas estaba aquella de gemas rubíes.__

Kikasete yo hontou no koe wo sono doa wo nandomo knock! knock! shiteirun de yo  
Yume no naka tsuyoku dakishimeru to naze ka kizu tsukerushimau kara

koishite UP BEAT iki ga tomaru hodo no hageshii tokimeki uketotte hoshiin da  
Kimi ga ima moshi unazuitekuretara omoide zenu iranai yo  
Demo mada mada mitasarenai mitasarenai mada mada mada mitasarenai

Aquella que observaba, se adentro a lo que en ese momento habían improvisado como pista, he hizo que el chico que estaba bailando con Rei se esfumara, mientras que el otro ni siquiera noto cuando es que había cambiado de pareja, pero lo cierto es que ellos se acoplaban mucho mejor que con el otro individuo.__

Ureshiin da ka komatterun da ka imijin ni tada kimi wa hohoende miseta  
Aimai jajji de konya mo ma ni dou ni mo kou ni mo tomaranai!!!

Koi no PERFORMANCE kirabiyaka ni hibike kimi no kokoro no ichiban oku ni  
Ari to aru yuru boku wo zenbu mitara kimi no himitsu ni furesasete

koishite UP BEAT iki ga tomaru hodo no hageshii tokimeki uketotte hoshiin da  
Kimi ga ima moshi unazuitekuretara omoide zenu iranai yo  
Demo mada mada mitasarenai mitasarenai mada mada mada mitasarenai

Esos ojos que algunas veces lo volvían loco, estaban cerrados, así que aprovecho para juntarse con sus caderas e ir bajando rápidamente, ya en lo ultimo de la canción, y pudo apreciar que un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de su acompañante y para cuando la canción acabo, los que estaban rodeando se fueron de ahí y a seguir con sus vidas. El moreno tardo en reaccionar y ponerse a procesar de que la canción ya había terminado, así que abrió los ojos y pudo ver que ahí estaban unos rubíes y no los de cristalina, de momento se espanto, pero luego cambio su reacción a una de placer, se acerco mas a Kai y estuvo a punto de juntar esos labios carnosos a los de el, pero solo saco su aliento y choco con la nariz del otro, y se deshizo del abrazo. Mientras que se dirigía a aquella mesa donde estaban los otros también observando.

Después de hacer la escena ultima, Bryan se había concentrado en hacer comentarios mordaces acerca de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, y se reía cínicamente, por el como Kai intentaba evadir el tema. El rubio había ido a bailar con Tyson y al parecer ya había algo entre esos dos, porque estaban mas junto de lo usual, y pues en cuestión que bueno, porque se veía a leguas que se querían demasiado como para no estar juntos. Estuvieron así los seis tomando bebida tras bebida, y por fortuna uno de ellos se había moderado en no tomar en exceso, así que le toco de hacer de niñera, técnicamente los arrastro por todo el lugar hasta que los saco de ahí. Primero pues tuvo que pedir prestado el carro de Max, y lo llevo a su casa que también lo dejo con Tyson, de ahí se fue directo al hotel porque al parecer los tres se estaban durmiendo y el ni se diga, ya le estaba empezando a dar sueño. Si y a quien no, si ya eran las tres de la madrugada.

Llego a la entrada y lo recibió un parking, le entrego las llaves y como pudo bajo a sus tres amigos, luego otros empleados de ahí, se le acercaron para ayudarle. Paso junto a la recepcionista, que se les quedo viendo extraño, ya que nunca llegaban a esa hora y en ese estado. Subieron hasta el piso nueve, Bryan paso a dejar primero a Kai y a Rei que lo llevaban los empleados después de ello se retiraron.  
Dejo a Yuriy que lo llevaba en sus brazos en el sofá, y arrastro al de cabellos bicolor hacia su cama, mientras que al azabache rodeo su cintura e hizo que un brazo le rodeara el cuello y así se lo llevo y lo dejo en la cama, vio que todo estaba bien y volvió por su pelirrojo mientras que salía de la habitación.

Rei despertó y vio a su alrededor y reconoció que ya estaban en casa, trato de no hacer mucho ruido y sacar aquella foto que siempre lo acompañaba, pero esta vez no lo hizo porque no tenia donde guardarla. Se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que el otro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Quienes son? – pregunto viendo que ya tenia rato viéndola,

Eh?, ah, si el – dijo señalando a un chico idéntico a él – mi gemelo, es el mayor y el otro que tiene un ojo rubí y el otro ámbar era mi novio – dijo con nostalgia Rei

Era? – pregunto, viendo que a esa persona se le resulto muy familiar

Si, murió hace siete años, en un ataque terrorista – mueca – de hecho nunca encontraron sus restos

…..

…..

Creo que mejor deberíamos dormir, no crees?

Si, creo que si, pero… me harías un favor

Supongo

Duerme conmigo

De hecho no me estas pidiendo un favor, me estas ordenando que duerma contigo

Si, creo que si. Así que duerme conmigo – volvió a decir Rei

Si, lo pones así, esta bien lo haré, hazte a un lado.

Rei se movió un poco mas, mientras que Kai se acomodaba entre esa cama, sintió como el brazo de aquel ser, le rodeaba el estomago y su cabeza la apoyo en su pecho. Sin decir más, los dos cayeron dormidos.

……………………………

3:55 de la madrugada, Tokyo

Abrieron la puerta de aquel taxi que lo había llevado hasta el hotel "The Imperial" (2), en el cual estaba hospedado su hermano menor, uno de los botones se acerco a el y le tomo el par de maletas que llevaba consigo. Se adentro a en aquel gran edificio mientras lo estrujaba cuidadosamente hasta que alguien le hablo.

Señor Kon, ya se va? – pregunto la recepcionista de ojos verdes

Se le quedo viendo raro, era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer, pero después se acordó que lo pudo haber confundido con su hermano, así que le siguió el juego.

De hecho me fui, pero me regrese – le dijo aquel que acababa de llegar

Pero eso es imposible, yo vi. cuando usted se subió a su habitación y no lo vi bajar, aparte no estaba en condiciones para que usted se fuera solo – le volvió a decir

Bueno eso, quiere decir que en este hotel solo hay gente incompetente, sabia usted? – termino diciendo con una sonrisa sardónica en su bello rostro

… - se quedo callada, y un rojo se apodero de su cara, se sentía avergonzada y ofendida por lo que dijo

Bueno en fin, me puedes dar la llave, porque se me olvido – le dijo ya de otra forma

Esta bien, pero me la regresa mañana, pero una pregunta – dijo esto dándole la espalda para poder recoger la tarjeta de la habitación – porque se regreso?

Eso querida… Yuri – lo vio en la plaqueta que tenia pegada en el chaleco – no creo que te importe – le arrebato la tarjeta de la mano y se fue de ahí

Se dirigía hacia el elevador junto con el botones que lo veía raro, ya que nunca lo había visto actuar de aquella forma.

………………….

En la oscuridad del cuarto, solo se podía oír respiraciones entre agitadas y normales. Lo besaba de forma desesperada, pero el otro también correspondía del mismo modo, tenia mucho tiempo que quería besarlo y hacer otras cosas también, pero el problema es que el pelirrojo no estaba consiente de lo que hacia y eso el no quería que sucediera si el otro no estaba en sus cavilaciones, así que de la forma mas delicada lo aparto y lo recostó en la mullida cama, le beso la frente, sus mejillas y lo acurruco en sus brazos, puso resistencia y solo alzo la cara quedando enfrente que aquel de ojos lavandas, y solo una pregunta muda salio de su boca.

No quiero hacerlo cuando estas en este estado – fue lo único que dijo

El pelirrojo, solo sonrió muy tenue y fue bajando su cabeza para posarla en la curvatura del cuello del mayor.

……………..

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se hospedaba su hermano. Se adentro y camino sin hacer ruido, y se dirigió hacia donde se oían unas respiraciones ampalsamadas. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, vio como su contraparte estaba dormida junto con otra persona, bueno en si solo estaban durmiendo pero porque dormían juntos si había dos camas?, mejor no quiso dar vuelta al asunto porque conociéndose iba a hacer una gran historia que seguro era errónea.

Dejo sus maletas que ya traía consigo desde la puerta, porque regreso al botones antes de que entrara. Se sentó en la otra cama que supuso que era de aquel que tenia el cabello bicolor. Tal vez seria extraño pero se le resultaba peculiarmente familiar. Su vista quedo fijamente en una foto que estaba en el buró que dividía el cuarto.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y la tomo en sus manos, la misma foto que el tenia, pero que hacia mucho que ya no la llevaba consigo. Su hermano tenia abrazado por la espalda a un chico un poco mayor que los dos y él estaba aun lado de esa persona, el cual estaba recargado en uno de su hombros mientras que su otra mano la entrelazaba con su hermano. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

Lo siento tanto Rei, perdóname por guardar este secreto – dijo con unas lágrimas mas cayendo de sus ojos

Sin mas preámbulos dejo la foto así como estaba y se acerco a aquel par, una de sus manos recorrió el rostro de su par y le susurro – _te he mentido por mas de siete años_ – y se fue a acostar en la otra cama, tendría un agotado día. Pero a pesar de todo, se sintió feliz porque su hermano tenia un rostro lleno de paz y eso el lo sentía, por algo eran gemelos, no?

Continuara…..

Nota de autora:

Pues he aquí el otro capitulo mas, yeah!! Más rápido que el anterior jijiji n.nU. Agradecimientos a **Ed** y a **Kazumi** por dejar sus comentarios, si me hacen feliz n.n

Aclaraciones: (1) no se como se clasifique la música de Kimeru, pero hagamos de cuenta que así es, ok! No me demanden por utilizar su canción, xfas! (2) yo se que hay un hotel que se llama así en Japón pero no se en donde quede, así que lo dejamos en Tokyo, vale?.

Por lo visto ya vieron quien era mi OOC pues es el hermano mayor de Rei y como comprenderán son gemelos. Como que tiene doble personalidad, pero ya verán que pasara mas adelante n.n. Creo que no se considera muy OOC, pero bueno. Tómenlo como quieran. n.n

Princes Giza: ZzzzZzzzzz

Ritsu: bueno pues chicos, gracias por leer, se les agradece mucho. Que tengan un buen feliz dia de San Valentine.!!!

Princes Giza: Zzzz creo que ZzzzzZ el resumen ya nada que ver ZzzZzz asi que sugerencias para poder ZzzzZZZ cambiarlo ZZzzzZ Gracias

Ritsu: nos vemos pronto. Espero u.u


	7. Que, como y por que yo!

**Sin Reservas**

**By**

**Marpesa Fane-Li**

**Notas:** Todo lo de aquí descrito es mío, de mi pertenencia, a excepción la serie de Beyblade, mas la compañía de Nutrissa que solo estoy tomando prestado su nombre y pueda cumplir con mi misión, en esta vida, además, la idea original de Sin Reservas es de una película, la cual solo utilizo como cimiento el puro nombre, porque dudo mucho que este igual a como la estoy escribiendo.  
Además va a ver OOC, van a salir dos personajes nuevos. Y esos son de mi autoría, junto con mis amigas **Naoky **y **Gin**, amigas de escuela, aunque supongo que el primero que salga no será muy OOC, ya verán ustedes, así que el segundo se considera mas de nuestra autoría. Ahora si, empiecen!

**Capitulo siete…- ¿****! Qué, cómo y Por qué yo?! –**

Los rayos ya anunciaban un nuevo día. Se removió entre las sabanas de la cama, pero al dar la vuelta se cayo, ahí desconcertado se quedo ahí por unos momentos. Dirigió su vista hacia la cama y vio que ahí estaba el chico de cabellos negros. Y por mas que intentaba recordar el motivo de porque estaban en la misma cama no lo hacia, así que sin mas, se levanto y se dirigió a su cama. Al fin y al cabo no tenían planes para salir así que mejor seguir durmiendo por un rato más, además le dolía un montón la cabeza.  
Pasado una hora del acontecimiento, el chico de cabellos azabache se levanto y se tomo una ducha, después se fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuna pero gran fue su sorpresa de encontrarse a su hermano, que se quedo atónito.

-Aniki! Tanto tiempo sin verte – le dijo Rei con alegría

-Rei, como estas? – le pregunto su contraparte

-Bien, y que haces por acá? – se acerco mas a el y le dio un abrazo

-Pues negocios sabes, además de un asunto que te incumbe – le miro inquisitivamente

-A mí? – se señalo así mismo – y como de que?

-Siéntate ni-chan, esto es divertido, bueno pues aunque dudo que para ti lo sea - sonrío de lado

Después de contar lo sucedido un día antes

-KYAA!! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!! – grito alguien desde la sala

-Pero créeme es la verdad! Acaso crees que yo te mentiría? – dijo con fingido dolor

-No claro que no Ray, pero como voy a hacer para que no venga, o por lo menos que se de a la idea de que no la amo y mucho menos que la quiero?

-Por eso estoy aquí hermano! Contaras con mi ayuda y créeme, ya se como hacer esto – volvió a sonreír pero ahora de forma maliciosa

-KON!!, deja de hacer tanto… – dijo un chico de ojos rubíes – escándalo – termino de decir, ya que se fijo que estaban ahí dos Rei´s – creo que mejor me daré una ducha, y espero que estas alucinaciones se vayan pronto – se dio media vuelta y se fue

Desconcertado por lo que aquel ser, había dicho y hecho, le pregunto a su hermano quien era, el solo respondió con que el es así, uh si mucha ayuda le dio con eso… u.u

Con el alboroto y medio que causo Rei con su grito; los de al lado fueron a ver que era lo que sucedía, vaya sorpresa se llevaron cuando vieron a dos Rei´s en la misma habitación, uno de ellos se desmayo y el otro parecía que le estaba dando un infarto. Los hermanos solo se reían nerviosamente, mejor los llevaron a los sillones y ahí estaban hasta que uno de ellos recuperara la conciencia y el otro saliera de bañar, ya que el que tuvo digamos el paro, estaba como si nada ahí ya charlando con ellos. Después de estar reunidos los cinco. El que tomo la palabra fue Ray Kon.

-Buenos chicos, como sabrán y se han dado cuenta soy el hermano de Rei, para ser específicos su hermano gemelo, mi nombre es Jian Ray Kon Lien – hizo una reverencia – y pues necesito de su ayuda, ya que pues normalmente no la necesitaría pero es de vida o muerte para mi hermano.  
Bueno el asunto es que una tal Mariah, viene directo hacia este lugar, ese no es el problema que va, la situación se complica ya que pues la señora Mao le metió en la cabeza que Rei seria su esposo, si desde que estaba niña, y ahora pues ella quiere formalizar la relación, si con eso del anillo, fiesta de compromiso, todo color rosa y el vivieron felices para siempre. Pero, siempre hay un pero, aquí lo mas primordial es, que MI hermano NO la quiere, ni mucho menos la ama, así que pues yo soy el único que se podría decir que le tiene cierto cariño, _pero nee, yo me aprovecho de ella,_ además de que yo no apruebo la relación de Yuan con, con ella. He aquí cuando ustedes entran en acción, uno de ustedes, y ya se quien, me va a ayudar con ser el novio OFICIAL de el, aunque se niegue, patalee, grite, o quien sabe que mas, lo HARA quiera o no, y como veo que aquí hay de sobra, pues espero que ustedes también se unan para que todo se lleve a cabo, sin que ella sospeche, aunque lo mas seguro es que diga que todo esto es una farsa, y vaya que no se equivoca pero ella no sabrá que es así. ADEMAS de que el JEFE MAX me dio permiso para que lo hicieran, el esta de acuerdo con ello, y me dijo que lo tenían que hacer. – Se dio media vuelta y solo giro su cabeza – ah por cierto el novio será el señor Hiwatari – sin mas se marcho hacia el baño

--

Después de oír el monologo del hermano mayor, aun atónitos por el hecho de que el aya llegado a la conclusión de que lo iban a ayudar, el como si nada, se dirigió sin mas a darse una ducha, dejando a los presentes sumergidos en su estupor.

--

Bueno pasados unos casi minutos, ya cansado de estar ahí sin más que decir, opto por la grandiosa idea de ir a "hablar" con "Ray"  
dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de los invitados

Lo esperaba ahí sentado, sobre la cama dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta, supo que tendría que venir quisiera o no, pero gran fue su sorpresa al ver que ahí se encontraba Hiwatari y no su hermano como predijo, pero no lo dio a conocer.

-Kon – le gruño el otro

-si? Hiwatari-san – le contesto con sorna

-…- sin decir palabras, en sus ojos pudo describir algo

-Se preguntara, el que… carajos estoy haciendo yo aquí y con todo este problema que ni siquiera le concierne, además de que lo inmiscuí en esto, el como… usted aceptara tan fácilmente ante esta petición, pues fíjese que si lo hará, tal vez no porque lo haya dicho Max, simplemente… bueno eso lo descubrirá, y el importante, el por que… lo he escogido a usted, todo eso señor Hiwatari, ha su debido tiempo, déjese llevar por el viento y no importa por donde lo lleve, solo sienta el disfrutar del paseo.- sonrío enigmáticamente

-Como sea, no lo quiero hacer, no tengo que hacerlo yo, también hay dos allá afuera que tendrían el gusto de pasarse por el novio OFICIAL de Kon

-A bueno pues eso, es por que cuando llegue, los encontré a usted y a mi hermano JUNTOS dormidos en la MISMA cama, y yo pues pensé que para ello pues no se tenia que llegar a ser sabio para ver que los dos se gustan, o me equivoco, Hiwatari-san?... y si me equivoco haga el placer de salir del cuarto, por favor, gracias

Kai sin más no dijo nada, era la primera vez que alguien le decía todas las respuestas sin haber preguntada absolutamente nada, bueno respuestas a medias, porque no le diluyo ninguna duda, se encamino hacia la sala

-Bueno, aunque se haya salido no significa que realmente lo haya hecho en serio, simplemente se salio por la impresión de las medias respuestas que le di.

--

-Ne, Giza, supongo que ya es hora de ir con el jefe, no crees? – le pregunto el que estaba piloto de la camioneta color negro

-Supongo, además no tengo ganas de ir, mejor ve tu, tengo que ir a otros lados – le respondió la chava

-Bueno mejor me esperare, además también tengo cosas que hacer, no eres la única, sabes

-Hn, si aja

-Que no me crees?

-Yo!? Si tú lo dices puede ser cierto. De seguro vas a ver a Shin. Siempre que dices eso, siempre es que lo vas a ver, al fin y al cabo es ahí donde tenía que ir. Así que pues que esperas arranca

-Vale, vale, ya no te enojes.- sonrío de lado

--

Kai´s POV

En que momento había pasado, todo lo que sabia de si mismo alguien mas venia y se lo arruinaba todo, y solo unos instantes bastaron para que se diera cuenta de todas las preguntas que tenia en la mente, solo nos hemos visto esta vez, es desconocido para mi y el ya sabe mas de lo que alguien debería saber de mi. Rei a veces me sorprende pero aun a pesar de eso a veces veo que se contiene y ya no dice nada. Aparte de que también sabia que era lo que pensaba era el. Y ya tiene que no lo he visto por aquí.

Ya ni se cuanto tiempo lo dejo de ver, pero bueno aya el. Después de todo nos dirigimos donde Max, para ver que se puede hacer con este asunto, que pues en si ni me afecta, de hecho es una gran oportunidad para poder acercarme a el, pero parece ser que a el ni en cuenta de algo.

Ray es el que sale primero por la puerta del hotel, y ya nosotros nos quedamos un poco mas, la recepcionista nos dice algo pero ni caso le hago, ya que mi vista esta concentrada en Ray ya que parece ser que vio algo o alguien ya que se le ve la vista perdida, de ahí sale Rei pero en ese instante su hermano regresa viendo hacia donde esta el, y parece ser que esta pálido, y se le nota nervioso, después de todo parece ser que si se parece a su hermano, que ironía, los puedo leer fácilmente, lo único que no se es porque fingen algo que no son. En fin eso parece ser que lo descubriré con el plan maquiavélico de Ray, así como lo llamo Yura, parece que a esos dos les gusta la idea, pero también creo que por fin paso algo entre esos dos, después de tanto tiempo, ya que se les ve un poco nervioso, depuse me enterare de ello.

End Kai´s POV

--

-Mackehiel, parece ser que ya casi se te caía el teatrito, ja – le dijo aquella mujer de ojos lila

-Púdrete, Giza! – le dijo aquel que al parecer estaba un poco agitado por haber corrido sin ser visto

-En fin creo que iran a ver al jefe, de hecho creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer, se suspenderán nuestros asuntos

-Ya se fueron, es hora de irnos

-Espera, esa no es _esa_ la de origen de Shin? – le pregunto señalando con la mirada enfrente

-Si, parece que si, de hecho Shin vino por ese asunto, y como se fueron a ver al jefe es lo mas seguro que se entretengan un rato, lo mejor nos quedamos e informamos

-Como quieras

--

-Hilary, se encuentra el jefe Mizuhara? – le pregunto un animado Rei

-Si señor Kon – en ese momento ella se giro y se asombro pero como siempre no dice nada que no vaya acorde a lo que le pregunten

-Muy bien, nos dirigimos hacia allá – le volvió a decir Rei

-Esta bien, enseguida los anuncio

Tocaron la puerta y se adentraron en esa habitación y se encontraron que el asiento estaba girado hacia la ventana, de ahí se escucho la voz de Max la cual le decía que se sentaran, después se volteo y se les quedo viendo sin decir mas, esperaron a que ellos hablaran pero sin ese hecho el empezó.

-Parece ser que el señor Kon ya les informo sobre lo que le trajo aquí, lo contrate por si preguntan para que, eso es entre el y yo.

-En fin eso no veníamos a preguntar Max, pero ya que, venimos porque, ay ni se porque vine, solo los seguí – dijo Yura

-Yura cierra el pico, si no sabes – le refunfuño Bryan

-Niñatos cállense –les dijo Kai

-Muérete Hiwatari – le contestaron los dos

-Solo venimos a visitar y preguntarle el motivo de por que dice que nosotros le debemos ayudar en algo que ni siquiera nos incube – fue lo que dijo el bicolor

-Bueno pues ahora si ya que pues también esta su trabajo y se los pido como un pequeño favor, además de que así me demuestran su trabajo en equipo

-Ya que, no se puede hacer más – dijo Yura

-Eso es todo Max, nos vemos luego

-El reptil llego a la cueva del oso, eso es todo

Continuara

**Notas de autoras**

Después de tanto tiempo, he regresado, creo que cuatro meses, pero DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, mi mente colapso, y como lo pueden notar a luchas pudo sobrevivir al colapso, este capitulo sinceramente no me pareció lo suficientemente bueno pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, ya que lo deshice como dos veces, espero que lo disfruten. Además de que el siguiente lo tratare de subir más a tiempo. Gracias a todos los comentarios que me llegaron. De verdad se los agradezco mucho... n.n.  
cuidense!!


	8. Pasado en Sueño

Sin Reservas…

**Sin Reservas**

**By**

**Marpesa Fane-Li**

**Notas:** Que onda!, n.n. aquí viniendo a subir un nuevo capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado. n.n. ya que pues el anterior, me dijeron que pues estaba raro, pero pues me bloquee, y trate de hacer lo mejor que pude. u.u. bueno now with the history!! Enjoy!!.

Advertencia: Crosswer con Shaman King, solo sale la familia Tao. Espero que sean los únicos que utilice. U.u.

**Capitulo ocho…- Pasado**** en Sueño –**

El frío que se cala hasta los huesos, te corta la piel con el simple soplido del aire, se apoderaba de toda la ciudad, ya que desde la mañana empezó a llover, si era en esos meses en el cual uno tenia que salir preparado con el paraguas, ya que en cualquier momento te quedabas empapado desde los pies hasta la cabeza, pero lo hacia un poco más turbulento ya que también se le unía el viento que soplaba sigilosamente pero con un poco de observación se apreciaba el movimiento de las cosas, eso era lo que lo hacia sentir completo, la lluvia de septiembre, le gustaba porque podía ver que las demás personas siempre corrían para poder refugiarse, y, en teoría, eso era tonto, ya que pues, aunque corras siempre te mojas, acaso no pensaban que el correr hacia que el agua te diese con más precisión en todo tu cuerpo?  
Pero ahora eso no era lo que importaba, ya que, en esos momentos caminaba con un rumbo fijo, parecía robot, ya que en la casa donde se quedaba residía su hermano, bueno eso no era lo malo, el detalle es que siempre se la pasaba con su amigo, compañero de trabajo, siempre juntos, y eso era lo que lo molestaba.

Se mudo desde China hasta Japón por motivos de trabajo, aunque no tanto por gusto, estaba amenazado, si como siempre, las amenazas, parecía ser que las atraía como imán, a luchas termino la preparatoria, ya que las personas que en aquel momento lo tenían amenazado le dieron la oportunidad de acabarla, desde entonces lo enviaron a Japón para poder hacer unos cuantos trabajos de los cuales se requería para poder expandirse, pero ahora ya se siente como de la familia al lado de ellos, bueno en fin., los conoció cuando un amigo suyo estuvo en problemas en segundo de preparatoria, al parecer lo querían matar, por algo que no pudo pagar, u algo así, de hecho no le importo ello, simplemente detuvo el "asesinato", aunque a el también le iba a llegar una santa muerte, según el y sus expectativas, pero en el ultimo momento en el cual estaba peleando para no poder recibir un golpe de gran calibre, un joven de aspecto un poco delicado, hizo una señal con la mano para que el sujeto que estaba peleando se detuviera y lo agarraba por la espalda, eso no pudo ver como lo había hecho al parecer el otro individuo se le había acercado un poco mas y lo inmovilizo, así que aquel que había hecho el gesto se le acerco, y con el dedo índice le alzo la barbilla, le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, después de eso no supo que paso, lo único que recordaba es que había despertado en su casa, lo raro es que aun no sabe quien lo llevo. Pero a la semana de ese suceso, no volvió a hablar con su amigo ya que este le rehuía, aparte de que siempre le esperaba el sujeto aquel que por alguna extraña razón siempre lo seguía a casa, siempre y cuando no fuera con su hermano, pero en un lapso de tiempo después, le cayo aquel joven de casi su misma edad, eso parecía, aunque es un año menor que el, diciéndole cosas extrañas, hablándole como si se hubiesen conocido desde la infancia.

-Ray, si yo lo sabía, tu padre trabajo con nosotros, pero hace mucho que no le vemos la pista, eso no lo se, pero bueno espero que tu me digas que paso con el, sabes desde hace mmm que serán 16 años que no se le ve por la "empresa", sabes el motivo? – le pregunto ese sujeto, que tenia el cabello negro con destellos morados, aunque sus ojos fueran color ámbar, como los de el, pero los tenia un poco mas opacos

-Que, se supone que porque sea mi padre, tengo que saber, en que mundo fue a caer, después de morir?? – le dijo en tono irónico, si porque no le gustaba que le hablasen de su padre, ya que hace ocho años que se había muerto.

-Ohh!, cuanto lo siento, era un buen elemento, pero que se le puede hacer, si esta muerto pues dejémoslo muerto. No se le puede traer a la vida aunque estemos llorando lágrimas de sangre

En ese instante lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujo hasta el árbol que tenia mas cerca, ya que cuando se lo encontró fue en el parque que tenia que cruzar para poder llegara a su casa, aunque si, unas cuantas calles mas.

Pero fue lo único que pudo hacer, ya que al parecer un guardaespaldas, salió de la nada y lo arrojo fuera del alcance del joven, pero en vez de caer solo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y le dio una patada en el estomago que lo hizo tambalearse, pero le desconcertó, el sonido que producía unas manos, eran unos aplausos, que por la situación parecía que resonaban en ese lugar.

Creo que al parecer su defecto como peleador era que se distraía fácilmente, ya que no noto que por detrás de el, llegaba el otro guardaespaldas que también estaba la otra ocasión. Con un golpe de mano en la nuca, este cayo inconsciente.

Cuando se despertó, no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero cuando quería moverse, tampoco lo pudo hacer ya que estaba atado, en una silla con las manos detrás y también de las piernas. Enfrente de el se encontraba el mismo joven de las dos veces anteriores pero junto a el, se encontraba un señor con una barba de candado, que lo miraba fijamente, de esas mirada que parece que te haces transparentes ante ellos. Se levanto, y se dirigió a el, hizo un ademán con la mano, y un hombre vestido de morado, se acerco y le desato las manos y los pies, pero de la cintura así lo dejo. Aun no querían cometer algo que mas tarde poder arrepentirse.

-Joven Kon, hace mucho que no he sabido de su familia, su padre trabajaba con nosotros pero, bueno eso ya tiene, es una desgracia para nosotros saber que su padre ha fallecido, mis enormes condolencias – hizo una inclinación leve con la cabeza

-Mire joven Kon, seré directo con usted, el tiempo aquí es oro, bueno pues no tanto pero usted me entiende. Quiero que usted trabaje con nosotros, y cuando me refiero a que trabaje, me refiero a que lo tiene que hacer, tal vez por obra del "destino", aunque no crea mucho en el, mi hijo lo encontró no le hizo absolutamente nada, porque yo le había enseñado fotos del señor Kon, y créame son como dos gotas de agua…

-Pero, aunque seamos dos gotas de agua, las gotas siempre son desiguales, señor, y disculpe que lo haya interrumpido – hablo por primera vez el sujeto atado a la silla

-Oh, increíble, no te dejas manipular, dices lo que quieres decir cuando quieres sin importar si sea importuno o no, desafiante hasta la medula igual que tu padre, pero aprenderás que no todo es así, en este negocio aprenderás que se habla cuando es necesario, por que puedes causar muchos pero muchos problemas – con otro ademán de la mano, el que estaba de morado se volvió a acercar y le propino un golpe en el estomago, ya que no podía dárselo en la cara, seria muy obvio

-Bueno, como le decía, se podrá dar cuanta de que nosotros somos la mafia China. Si no lo puede creer que hemos venido hasta aquí si, yo mismo no lo creo, ya que mi hijo heredero de toda fortuna y toda responsabilidad, me pidió venir aquí y sinceramente no tengo idea de para que vino pero me alegro de que te haya encontrado, y pues estas dentro desde el día en que naciste, tendrás que aprender a manipular tu temperamento, tu distracción en combate o en cualquier lugar que estés, ese es tu punto débil, bueno al menos por ahora que he visto. Tendrás que terminar la escuela, pero graduandote te mandaremos a otro lado para poder la expansión con otros países, nos uniremos y crearemos muchas cosas. Bueno te llevaran a casa como la otra vez, así que pues tendrás que estar inconsciente ya que puedes dar con nuestro "escondite". Nos vemos otro día, joven Kon – y de ahí no supo más, hasta el día siguiente, que lo despertó su hermano.

-Aniki, estas bien? Son dos veces que te encuentro desmayado, sabes que un chico de cabellos morados siempre te trae, pero nunca me espera para agradecerle que te haya traído?

-Si, estoy bien, tal vez sea que me esta absorbiendo el club, tal vez lo deje, y si es un amigo que me encuentro a veces, un poco callado, mas que tu, eso es decir mucho

-Si, pero estando con el, seguro, tal vez eres igual de callado que el

-Tienes, razón

-Me voy, si no puedes ir, a la escuela no vayas, yo diré que estas enfermo, no importa, descansa

-Yuan, ten cuidado, si?

-…Claro, lo tendré

Pasaron lo que es cerca de un año, cuando ellos se graduaron, el joven Kon dejo el club al cual pertenecía para poder ir a las clases "particulares" de la familia Tao, no quería que le pasara algo a su hermano o a su madre, aunque a su hermano mayor Li, a el no le preocupaba ya que el estaba en Beijing, estudiando en la universidad, así que iba a ser un poco mas difícil aunque lo dudaba, de encontrarlo, mando la solicitud para poder ingresar a la universidad de Japón, la cual sinceramente le daba igual, ya que en teoría solo era una fachada para que su mamá no dijera nada, su hermano iba a estudiar en esa universidad Gastronomía, quería ser Chef, ambos no querían separarse, siempre estaban juntos no importaba que, pero ahora su camino era ese, separarse de el, y por supuesto su hermano intento comprenderlo.

Llegando a Japón, no estaba solo, fue con el, el joven Tao, que se hacia pasar por su primo, desde entonces intentaron hacer contacto con los dueños de esa ciudad, pero parecía ser que los tenían vigilados y no querían acercárseles, así que optaron salir de ahí, e irse a otro país, para expandirse, después volverían ahí, se encontraron con varios problemas pero todos con solución, habían tenido contacto con Francia, eso era bueno.

El joven Tao, se tuvo que quedar en Francia para pode acabar con sus asuntos y lo mando a el, de nuevo a Japón, fue cuando la conoció, casi fue algo imperceptible, solo estuvo dos días, y lo habían contactado a el, pero resulto ser que no era los que estaban buscando era, la otra "compañía", mas poderosa, por así decirlo, tal vez viera sido fácil que vieran ido a tocarle a su puerta pero no fue así, tuvo que pelear y convencer de que era alguien de ellos, conoció a una linda niña de su casi misma edad, no muy seguro de cuantos años tenia, ni cuantos tiene, aun no sabe su edad real, todos la respetaban y por ello concluyo que era ella quien comandaba el escuadrón, ella no le dirigió la palabra, simplemente se le quedaba observando y todo eso casi lo mantenía confuso en su mente, esa parte casi no la recordaba pero que mas daba eso ya, lo que se acuerda fue que se lo comunico a Len, y desde entonces también estamos unidos a ellos, si a Rusia, trabajamos mutuamente en equipo. Ya después nos encargaron un trabajo a nosotros, encontrar al heredero de la compañía Rusa, si ya que la hija del Jefe se había ido, pero no habían tenido contacto, desde hace mucho, tiempo lo unció que sabia era que había tenido a un varón y antes de que muriera quería que lo encontraran para poder hacerse cargo el de todo.

Estuvo trabajando con Giza y con Mackehiel tratando de encontrar al infante, pero no lo encontraron, ya en ese entonces su hermano mayor Li, ya vivía ahí en Japón junto con su esposa, organizo una fiesta para poder dar la presentación de su hija Sayuri Ling, la cual estaba por cumplir los 5 años, así que su hermano como favor le pido que hiciera un numero en el cual el tenia que bailar, así que estuvo ensayando por un mes, junto con Mackehiel, aunque obvio ese nombre es clave, no podían decir sus nombres reales, bajo ninguna perspectiva, al menos que estuvieran seguros de que nadie estaba cerca para poder hacer algo inesperado, llegando ese día, solo su compañero fue ya que su compañera no acudió a ella.

-Mackehiel y donde esta Giza? – le pregunto

-Cuidando de la niña, sabes es muy bonita – le contesto el

-Supongo que si teniendo a sus padres de cómo son, pues tenia que salir bonita ella, no lo crees?

-Si, pero entiende yo no soy el padre, soy el adoptivo. El verdadero murió hace mucho tiempo

-Y eso que importa, eres el padre, sigues siendo el padre no importa como, eso es bueno, no la dejaste sola a ella, nos debemos de apoyar

-Sabes, ella se negó a que yo fuera el padre, pero yo me negué, sabes, no quería que ella lo enfrentara sola, la conozco hace tiempo y es mi amiga, quiero apoyarla

-Oh que lindo de tu parte Mac

-Cuidado Shin, también estamos trabajando, no importa donde estemos, te sale tu verdadera personalidad, cuidado

-Ja, quisieras, que eso pasara, bueno me voy, porque ya me toca salir

-Esta bien

El lugar de la fiesta de su sobrina, era un lugar casi pequeño, según, pero adornado con globos de todos los tamaños para poder así crear ambiente, la pista era circular y había 4 pilares alrededor de el, de ahí estaban todos los invitados a la espera de algo, que saliera la festejada u algo parecido. Todas las luces que estaban encendidas decidieron apagarse en ese momento, varios de los invitados se quedaron en silencio.

Detrás de la cortina que servia para dividir, se encontraba ahí parado, tratando de respirar y parecer tranquilo de pronto sintió alguien detrás de el y se giro rápidamente y se encontró con su hermano que no había visto desde hace cuatro años

-Rei!! Como estas?, te extrañaba tanto- le dijo el que no podía respirar

-Bien, y ya me ves aquí haciendo el ridículo, u.u – le dijo su hermano

-No es para tanto, sabes, es divertido hacer esto, pero si me da pena- ya en sus pómulos se podía apreciar un cierto rubor

-Ah, debí haberme inventado algo, pero es nuestro hermano. Que mas podía hacer?

-Me viera gustado ver tu cara cuando te lo propuso, seguro quedaste impactado y tu cara roja jajaja

-Jajaajaj, muy gracioso Ray, y a ti cuando te comento te pusiste a la defensiva, diciendo sarta de idioteces, si me imagino, pero cuando todo esto es al revés, ja

-Si es cierto, pero no lo sabe, bueno también la coreografía se me hacia extraña, pero ahora veo porque, que el show empiece

-OK, acuérdate de respirar- le dijo ya en su lugar que era el lado izquierdo

La música empezó suave con un compás casi calido y constante, ellos se quedaron viendo de frente y el que estaba de lado izquierdo ya tenia sus pómulos rojizos, y el de lado derecho, una mirada severa pero calida, era casi como un espejo los pasos que tenían que hacer eran los mismos excepto que era que uno de ellos se movía hacia la izquierda el otro lo hacia a la derecha, he así como cumplía la función del espejo. La música resonaba ahora con más intensidad y cada vez mas rápido, y solo en un compás se dejo de oír, era el agudo y ellos terminaron de rodillas con los brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas.  
Todos aplaudieron sin excepción y de los pilares salio demasiado humo blanco, que inundo todo el lugar de la pista y cuando se disipo, se encontraba una niña de cinco años, de cabello negro y ojos color verdes oscuros, con un vestido tradicional Chino color rosa con detalles rojos, si ahí estaba la festejada, y sobrina de los que aun estaban arrodillados.

Después del tan ansioso baile presentado por los gemelos (N/A: notese la ironia por parte de los dos) el gemelo mayor se acerco a la mesa que estaba un poco mas retirada y donde se encontraba su compañero de trabajo, y con el iba su hermano, el cual se iba a presentar con el.

-Mac…Ryo Ferrik te presento a mi hermano Yuan Rei –dijo Jian

-Yuan el es Ferrik trabajamos juntos, hechas las presentaciones me siento

-Hola n.n Como estas?

-Yo bien, y supongo que tu igual, además de que los quiero felicitar de tan estupendo trabajo que hicieron, nunca pensé que seria algo así Ray, a pesar de que venia a ver los ensayos, y pues sinceramente se veía raro, pero ahora ya comprendo el motivo. Jajaa

-Ah que gracioso me saliste – dijo Ray con sus ojos llenos de ira

-Pues yo de momento pensé lo mismo, pero me pareció lo mejor que se le a ocurrido a mi hermano Li, y es lindo aparte n.n el poder hacer algo por los demás – algo sonrojado

-Habla por ti mismo Yuan, yo lo hice por que no me quedo otra ¬¬

-Ya, pues chicos, ya lo hicieron ya, que se le hace – intervino el chico bicolor

-Este Ferrik, tal vez será indiscreto de mi parte, pero…

-Ay por Dios, ya dile lo que le tienes que decir –interrumpió su gemelo

-Pues no me interrumpas, caes mal cuando haces eso ¬¬ - inflando sus cachetes

-Ustedes son divertidos saben, cuan no viera dado por hacer casi lo mismo con mi hermano, pero bueno- la melancolía reflejada en su rostro

-Y como se llama tu herm… aayy.. – sintió dolor en una de sus pantorrillas- a no olvídalo, mejor la que te estaba haciendo, por que tienes un ojo de color ámbar y el otro de color rubí? Si es que puedes responder, claro – pregunto Rei

-Mmmm, pues no, no te puedo decir. Y mi hermano pues tampoco, es información confidencial – lo dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su perfecto rostro

-Bueno, pues olvida lo que pregunte, si.

Desde entonces nosotros vivimos en la misma casa, y de vez en cuando Giza va a ver a Ferrik, junto con su niña que le pusieron Seth Ksnia, pero no se si a hermano le dijeron acerca del tipo contrato, si bueno así le calificaba Ray, por así decirlo, ya que pues le había dicho Giza que el seria el segundo papá, ya que el que hizo el trabajo, bueno de el no se tenia que hablar mucho del asunto, los únicos detalles fue que la engaño y pues en matones, había un dicho que mas o menos se sabia ya que no le ponía mucha importancia, "si me engañas te juro que te mato" y eso si entre ellos se cumplía. Y pues ella lo mato sin compasión alguna. Y ella como si nada, si cada vez esa niña lo sorprendía.

La lluvia no daba paso a ceder desde hace un buen rato, el ya no podía estar mas tiempo en la calle, necesitaba regresar a la casa aunque no lo quisiera, cuando se dio cuenta ya casi faltaba una cuadra para llegar y trato de ir lo mas lento posible que se lo permitían sus piernas, entro sin hacer ruido, y se quedo en el vestíbulo unos momentos para que cuando se adentrara en la casa no mojara demasiado, después se dirigió hacia la parte trasera y ahí vio como su hermano y él, estaban en el jardín disfrutando de la lluvia y los dos entrelazados con los brazos, él estaba susurrándole algo en su oído, su mirada se ensombreció, que podía hacer el, si su hermano era feliz con el, pues dejaría que fuera feliz, aunque el quedara vacío..

Decidió que suponiendo de cómo se veía ya su hermano pensó que ya era demasiado tiempo el que llevaban ahí fuera, ahí aun lado de la puerta corrediza se encontraba un par de paraguas, y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Se resfriaran, deberían de irse adentro – dijo Ray cuando faltaban escasos dos pasos a ellos

-Pues mira quien habla, te la pasaste vagabundeando – le dijo Ferrik

-Eso no te importa – le dijo el ya con el paraguas en ellos

-Bueno pues iremos adentro – le dijo su hermano, y los tres se adentraron a la casa

En teoría todo hasta ahí iba sobre ruedas, pero algo que no tenían previsto en la "compañía" salio mal, y por lo cual un error costo la vida para Ferrik.

Murió salvando la vida de Yuan, murió salvando la vida de su gemelo… o eso era lo que creía su hermano.

**Notas de Autor:**

Hola, después de tanto tiempo, si ahora ya no tengo mas tiempo, ando haciendo servicio u.u, pero me divierto ahí, yupii!, ya vale, pues se dieron cuenta que salio Len Tao y su familia, pues ellos no los utilizo por animo de lucro, solo creo yo que se hizo crosswer, u algo así, no se como se escriba. U.u. y también salio Ferrik que en realidad su nombre clave es Mackehiel. Si wii!1 nuestro hermoso Ferrik hecho por Naoky y Gin y obvio también yo participe para hacerle su historia n.n. muchas gracias a ellas, y pues tambien creo yo que ya es mi beta, u.u. Alejadra Black-Potter, (si, no me acuerdo como va u.u, que horror de mi parte) mmm ya no se que mas poner. Rayos, nos vemos para la próxima, vale, nos leemos!!


End file.
